On Nights Like These
by Sally Tomato
Summary: A series of out of order one shots about a Leah Clearwater and Jasper Whitlock relationship. Rated M for language and lemons. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**On Nights Like These**

She couldn't tell you when it all started. She often lay awake at night trying to figure out how it had all worked out the way that it did. How could she possibly find such delirious happiness and eternal love in her mortal enemy while her comrade had broken her heart? On nights like these though, she didn't bother with such heavy, distracting thoughts. On nights like these she lay in his cool arms trying to see if their combined heat and cold could produce a more human temperature. On nights like these, she asked him what emotions tasted like.

"Love is rich and creamy with a strong, bittersweet aftertaste," he said picking a leaf out of her hair that had recently fallen from the tree above them, "The same gist of feeling passes through you when you snack on those dark chocolates you love so much. Not as strongly though."

"What about lust?" she asked running her hand down his jean covered thigh. His grip on her waist tightened as he drew her into him, her back now pressed firmly into his sculpted chest. He adjusted their position so he now sat flush against her entire backside. His legs tangled with hers and she felt his own lust poking her lower back through his restrictive denim where her t-shirt had ridden up.

"It's," he paused searching for words, "harder to explain than love. Which I suppose is a little backwards." He nuzzled her neck and one of his hands caressed the other side of her jaw.

"Try," she insisted fighting distraction.

He sighed knowing she wouldn't let up until he answered, "Well, a lot of people like to compare lust to fire but fire doesn't even come close to describing it. Fireworks and explosions are wrong too. Like I said, it's hard to explain." His wandering hand dropped dangerously low just past where the collar of the tight t-shirt ended.

"I just-" her thoughts flew from her mind as his once stationary stand dipped under the hem of her shirt. "Please Jasper," she whimpered.

He knew she was asking him to continue with his answer not his touches. "Leah," he drawled nibbling on her earlobe, "why are you so curious about this particular emotion? It's not as if you don't feel it for yourself."

"It's just every other emotion you describe so sensually and eloquently, but we get to the one emotion that is supposed to make me cream my panties," he pushed his hips slightly upwards at her vulgarity, he loved it when she was crude, "and you can't get the words out. Besides whenever I ask about lust's taste you tell me how it feels or doesn't, but you don't say anything about taste."

"It's hard-"

"I know," she cut him off wiggling her butt into his erection, "but that's not what I asked."

"Mmm," he moaned grinding back into her for a few more seconds before getting back to the topic at hand, "I think what makes it so difficult to explain is it doesn't exactly have a taste. It's more like a longing to taste, more a need to taste. It's like when I go a too long without hunting. It's like my thirst. From the little I remember it's like when a human runs a long distance. The feeling right before they reach that first gulp of water. The taste is a dry, scratchy nothingness that leaves you needing."

After a long bout of silence and unusual stillness from his love he spoke again, "I'm sorry my sweet but that is the best answer I can give you." As if his words had electrocuted her, she jumped up out of his grasp. Confused, he opened his mouth to apologize for bringing up his thirst, she always hated when he talked about it, but he never got the chance. At the same time he began to speak she yanked him up by his shirt collar and used her body to push him into the tree that's branches they had just been relaxing under. Their bodies collided into the tree causing leaves to fall all around them. Keeping her body close, she crashed her lips into his violently. Their tongues found each other quickly and battled for dominance unrelentingly. This was not the time for pleasantries such as foreplay. Her hands found their way to the button of his jeans and she unzipped him pushing his jeans and boxers down to around his ankles. She stepped out of her sweats with a speed that put the fastest vampires to shame.

She grabbed his hard shaft roughly and pumped him erratically, "Leah," he moaned into her neck licking softly like a snake hissing. Moving her hands up around his neck she put her weight on him and hitched on leg up over his hip. Taking the hint he grabbed her other leg to wrap around his waist. Turning around he slammed her into the tree and entered her simultaneously.

She gasped at the sudden cold intrusion, but soon a guttural noise came from the back of her throat calling out, "Jasper!" He withdrew from her slightly only to thrust the rest of his arousal into her completely. Using quick, short strokes he found a rhythm. His strokes became longer almost leaving her warmth completely before reentering. Ramming into her, filling her to the hilt he stopped, resting his head in the crevice of her neck.

"Jasper," She whined uselessly trying to move her hips. He pulled back from her slowly only leaving half of himself joined with her. Hungry, dark eyes racked over her face settling on her breasts. Before she could comprehend his actions he ripped her t-shirt and bra from her body. His head lowered to suckle her. Lips teased her nipple and his hips began to swirl in a circular motion. She pulled his shirt apart, the buttons flying as she pushed it down his shoulders. His hand teased her other breast as she moaned frenziedly under his touch. The hand touching her breast made its way to her clit where he softly pinched. "Jasper…please…faster," she breathed failing miserably to form anything even resembling a coherent sentence.

Straightening himself to kiss her roughly, he thrust himself in and out of her fully at her command moving faster and harder every time she cried out for him to in a whimpering demand. Pulling out so only the head was left in her he pushed back into her full force causing her to wince while moaning in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He repeated this action and the pain ceased replaced by pure ecstasy. A third time and her walls clenched around him. His thrusting continued in an even, smooth tempo.

Kicking off his pants, he lay on the ground making sure to keep her inside of him. She collapsed onto him recovering. Their bodies were flush once more. Her hard nipples dug into his chest and she breathed heavily onto his neck. He stroked her back catching his own unnecessary breath. Slowly, her pelvis began to swivel against his gaining momentum with each movement. She raised herself on her arms, hands on either side of his head to gain more leverage. His own hands were on her hips helping to guide her movements. His eyes followed the bouncing of her breasts as they moved up and down faster and faster. Moving his hands up her sides, he cupped them brushing his thumbs across the peaks. Her movements became sloppy as she climbed toward another high.

Rolling them so he was on top his movements began to match hers hurriedly. He thrust like a piston grabbing her hips. Burying his face in her hair, he cried out her name and spilt his release into her. Upon feeling him climax she reached her own clenching down on him again. Their hips slowly rolled in the after relaxing until they lay perfectly still.

He rolled off of her laying on his back, but reached out for her tucking her in between his arm and body so she could effectively use his shoulder as a pillow. Her leg hitched over his and slowly she drifted off as he listened to her steady breathing.

An hour or so later she began to stir. His fingers gently brushed the leaves out of her hair. Turning over so her chin rested on his chest, she smiled at him as his fingers continued on their mission.

"I thirst you," she purred in a sleepy haze. He chuckled, his chest vibrating against her creating a nice sensation. "I lust you," she continued by kissing his collar bone lightly. "And I love you," she whispered in one of her rare sentimental moments.

"Thirst, lust, and love huh?" he drawled happily.

"Yep," she answered licking behind his ear.

"Me too. I thirst you, I lust you, and I love you."

On nights like these it didn't matter how it had all happened or why. On nights like these it only mattered that it had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**As Close as it Gets**

Maybe saying they were friends was stretching it, but when the whole world considers you a bitch the one person who doesn't is as close as it gets. So when Seth nearly got ripped apart by nomad vampires and no one knew if he was going to make it, every wolf waiting for news in the Cullen Crypt, as they called it, was beyond perplexed to see Leah Leech Hating Clearwater hugging onto Jasper like he was her only life line.

Even just a few hours ago any one of them would have bet their lives Leah would never let a vampire within ten feet of her. They never would have believed that a bloodsucker would be the only one she allowed to comfort her in her hour of need.

After she had dragged Seth's limp, motionless body to the Cullen's, it had taken nearly an hour to get Leah out of Carlisle's study so the doctor could work in peace. The wolves had made the hall their unofficial waiting room. For the next two hours Leah sat, curled in a ball, crying with everyone from Sam and Emily to Jacob trying to console her. The only response they received was making Leah sob harder so eventually they left her to just cry it out.

Then he had zoomed in, his eyes almost sparkling gold from the hunt he'd just finished, ignoring the glares his intrusion caused. As if no one else was there, he sat next to Leah not acknowledging the twelve other souls in the crowded hallway. Neither of them seemed to notice that every set of eyes were blatantly staring at them without any subtlety whatsoever as Jasper soothingly rubbed her back and she leaned into him. Still oblivious to their audience, she suddenly launched herself at him, bringing him into a tight hug. She continued crying; but, now, words were coming out.

"There was so much blood," she wailed the last word, sending herself into another set of hysterics. The sobbing wracked her body once more, and suddenly Jasper was cradling the 6 foot tall shewolf as if she were a small child. He cooed in her ear so quietly not even the other supernatural beings in the hall could pick up what was being said. She looked so small and delicate as he rocked her back and forth, something she hadn't been even before she joined the werewolf population of La Push.

"Do you want me to use my power to calm you down?" Jasper whispered.

"No," she mumbled back through the tears, "I need to make sure Seth is okay. I can't be knocked out or buzzed. I have to be completely aware." With that they were silent again accept for Leah's crying.

Eventually, she exhausted herself and became stable enough to realize she was sitting in vampire's lap with almost the entirety of both packs and a few of their imprints staring open-mouthed. She removed herself from Jasper's lap, but kept his arm linked through hers, because, while she didn't like them seeing her breakdown, right now she really couldn't be bothered to give a shit what they thought. Trying her best to compose herself, Leah did what Leah Clearwater does best- she put on her 'fuck off' face and glared them all down.

Jasper held in a squirm as he felt the room's emotions go from shocked to humbled, confused and embarrassed. Looking up at the crowd in front of him, he noticed only two or three sets of eyes had survived Leah's glare. The rest were nervously talking amongst one another or awkwardly glancing around the room. In all honesty, he was impressed as he felt Leah's distressed state. He looked at her. If it weren't for the occasional sniffle and red eyes, there would be no way to tell she had just been crying her eyes out; but before he could make a casual joke about her ability to work a room he felt a presence hovering over them. The presence was confused, annoyed, and angry. He glanced between the presence that he now identified as Sam Uley and Leah. Jasper had a feeling Leah was about to chew the other alpha up and spit him out if the feelings coming off of her indicated anything.

"What?!" Leah snapped.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know what kind of answer you're looking for to a question like that, but it's none of your fucking business. I don't answer to you anymore Uley."

"Damn it, Lee! Your brother is fighting for his life and you're literally throwing yourself at the very thing that put him there." Sam's nostrils flared, but it was quickly replaced by surprise and fear as Leah Clearwater suddenly appeared, without anyone actually having seen her move, less than half a foot from him.

Leah body shook with the tremors of the change. She moved marginally closer with her teeth bared close to Sam's jugular as if ready to rip it out at any second. "That's right you douche scumbag. My baby brother could possibly-" for a moment she lost the ability to speak as her rage consumed her not letting her mind go there, "And your shit for brains self is standing here throwing a pansy assed tantrum over whose God damned shoulder I motherfucking choose to cry on! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she roared the last insult, cocking her fist back, and sending it flying into his face. His nose was completely crushed against his face as blood gushed out down his wound and onto his clothes. Leah pulled her leg back ready to deliver another blow, but cool restraints pulled her from the room. She was being guided through the front door before she could even contemplate fighting her captor.

Some hundred yards from the Cullen house she was released. She whirled around ready to continue her beating on whoever had interfered, but she found Jasper demonic face shooting daggers at her with black eyes. The fury on his face subdued her.

"What the hell Jasper? What's going on?"

After several deep breathes his face smoothed, "I had to get out of there; I was beginning to absorb your rage, and while I'm not attracted to yours or any other wolf's blood it was enough to set me off and there were humans in there."

There was hostile silence as they both fumed to themselves. After they had both cooled down they began walking back toward the house.

"Sorry," Leah practically whispered, but it was more than loud enough for Jasper to hear, "I just reacted."

"He was out of line. Besides, it must have taken tremendous self control not to phase."

"You have no idea," she answered in a frustrated tone making Jasper laugh.

"I thought you were literally going to rip his throat out with your teeth," Jasper recollected amusedly.

"Uh huh," she rolled her eyes, "I think that's more your thing," Leah managed to smirk. They both seated themselves on the couch closest to the stairs.

"I think you could have pulled it off." He was flat out smiling now, not bothering to hide his amusement in the least.

"Gee, thanks, that means a lot coming from you. Really." Leah mocked.

"Hey-"

"Leah! Come on the doc has news!" Jacob's voice bellowed. Racing up the stairs with Jasper following closely behind, Leah pushed past the crowd until she stood in front of Dr. Cullen.

"So?" She asked biting her lip to keep from breaking down again.

"He's stable. I'd say he's in the clear. He's going to need a good three months at least to recover completely even with his wolf healing. You can go in and see him if you'd like. I'd suggest only a few at a time."

"Thank you," Leah had never been so grateful in her life and the fact that it was to a vampire irked her to no end; but she'd have to suck it up for now. Dr. Cullen had the good grace to only smile slightly before turning to the entire pack to ask the all important question.

"So, what group goes first?"

"Me, Jake, Quil, and Embry," Leah answered.

"Okay," with that Dr. Cullen made his exit.

After every one had left Leah sat quietly watching a sleeping Seth. She was just drifting off in the semi-comfortable armchair when she was startled by a mattress making its way through the door. In her exhausted state she thought it was actually making the trip by itself before her nose wrinkled smelling him.

"You didn't have to Jasper."

"My kindness is for purely selfish reasons. If you wake up cranky I have to be subjected to it beyond my interactions with you." He stated setting the mattress down. He smiled up at her putting sheets and pillows on the mattress.

"Ah ha, I see," Leah giggled sleepily standing and collapsing on the bed, "Well thanks anyway…for everything." Jasper didn't reply. He simply sat on the chair she no longer occupied. Her breathing was steady and for a moment he thought she had fallen asleep, but she began to toss and turn restlessly.

"Leah, are you alright?" he asked feeling her frustration.

"It's just this fucking day. I can't turn my brain off," she ran her hands through her hair. "Jasper?" she whispered as if she feared he were asleep and she were about to wake him.

He held in a laugh at her tentative tone, "Yes?"

"Would you, you know…drug me to sleep with your power?" Within minutes Leah was officially asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Claim on Me**

Leah Clearwater likes simple. Jasper knows this. He's pretty sure she likes it so much because it's one of the few things she can't seem to achieve. Their relationship has definitely never been simple, so he wants to make this simple. He can at least give her that. He makes her a simple picnic dinner, takes her to the simple forest, pulls the simple but beautiful ring out of his pocket, simply leans over her horizontal body as she watches the stars, and asks her a very simple question. But of course it's them, so nothing can be simple.

"Leah Rae Clearwater, will you marry me?"

For a moment she closes her eyes and the complete bliss coming off her body surrounds him, but when she opens her eyes he sees something in them and he doesn't think he is going to like whatever she has to say. Because underneath the joy, love, and even slight lust she's feeling he recognizes a deep seeded hesitation. She gently nudges him off of her as she sits up forcing him into the same position next to her. Their arms are still brushing against each other, but other than that she doesn't touch him. She's always finding these small ways to touch him in front of strangers, but when they are at home with family or alone Leah is surprisingly affectionate. Now he knows he's not going to like what she has to say.

"Jasper don't you think it's a little soon?" Her body turns toward him but she eyes remain trained on the foliage in front of her. Usually he finds this endearing, because even when she's pretending she is perfectly independent and doesn't need him at all her body still gravitates toward him. Right at this moment, however, he resents the defense mechanism she has of not looking at him when she doesn't like where a certain conversation is heading because he'd give anything to be looking at her expressive eyes right now. Her eyes would tell him if she thought it was too soon.

"We've known each other for ten years, been friends for eight, and so much more than that for the last three; so no Leah I don't think 'it's a little soon.' I think it's about damn time." The words by themselves sound passionate but he says them gently.

"Jasper we've known each other a decade. If we're going to live forever that's nothing in the grand scheme of things." She says it quietly afraid her voice might shake and give the lie away. She uses every trick she's learned these last ten years to keep the guilt out of her stomach, but when he stiffens next to her she knows she has failed.

"Leah the least you can do is be honest with me." He says it near vampire speed, but his volume is no whisper. She doesn't know why she even bothers lying to him. He always knows and it always pisses him off, but old habits die hard. She doesn't do vulnerable and the answer to the question Jasper hasn't asked yet will leave her vulnerable.

"Why won't you marry me?" And there's the question. Being a Clearwater though she's not about to give in that easily. He should know that by now. Any weakness has to be literally dragged out of Leah before she will acknowledge or express it.

"I don't think you've thought this through. If you had you would already know why."

"I have thought this through Leah. A hundred times, I've thought this through and I want you to be my wife."

"Then you don't understand," she huffs, displeased that he didn't understand. How could he of all people not understand?

"Okay tell me why then since I don't understand," he huffs right back, because how could she of all people not understand? "Why won't you marry me?"

"Because!"

"Oh yes, I see your reasoning now." He glares at her and she can see it from her peripheral but she still refuses to look at him.

"Jasper you just don't-" she starts to repeat herself but is cut off.

"Understand? You said that. I believe we've covered that particular point. Now, please, explain it to me." His voice has hardened into the voice that had made Yankees fear for their lives. Leah Clearwater loves that voice in the bedroom, on the kitchen table, in the linen closet, on the washing machine, the forest floor they sat on now even, but it has never really intimidated her. So she continued to avoid answering the question.

"Jasper I want to marry you, I do, but I just don't think we should yet."

"Leah, I can feel it. You want to say yes. You're melting and burning with love and want. It's almost killing you to say no. So what is your hesitation?" His voice comes out mostly frustrated and a little pleading.

"First of all I didn't say no-"

"Pft," he scoffs, "And I just love Ulysses S. Grant."

"I never should have taught you sarcasm." Leah says hoping to segue way the conversation in a different direction. He doesn't have to be looking at her to know she just rolled her eyes.

"Leah, can we get back to the matter at hand?"

Damn it he caught on quickly. He knew her way too well.

"Did you mean to make that a pun? Matter at hand, hand in marriage." She pretended to joke trying to distract once more.

"No," he spat out nearly growling at her antics.

"I think you did."

"Leah!" And that time he definitely growled. If this were any situation the sound Jasper growling her name like that would have caused her to throw legs around his waist and tease him through their clothes until he did it again. Unfortunately, it's not any other time and she doubts he would take that form of distraction either right now. He feels her lust and groans inaudibly to release the tension. They are going to talk about this and nothing, not even that will distract him.

She takes his hand in hers and traces patterns on his cool palm. She thinks of how they compliment each other. She's hot, he's cold. She's emotional, he's reserved. She's rough tones, he's velvet words. She flies by the seat of her pants, he plans out every detail. She's antsy, he's still. She thinks of all the ways they are alike. They have the same dark humor. They both tend to be too harsh on themselves and others. They both have done things in their pasts they will never really forgive themselves for but have learned to live with. She thinks of how there relationship isn't perfect. Their fights have been known to uproot trees, not that they ever physically fight. But, oh God, the making up has knocked down a few trees too! They can go days without acknowledging one another if they don't make up right away. They are both way too stubborn to be the first one to give in. They've even been known to occasionally been cruel to one another. Shoving the other one's past in their faces.

But, honestly, the fact that they aren't the perfect couple kind of pleases her and makes him love him even more. Because, unlike her pack brothers, she doesn't just want to agree with everything her lover says. She wants passion and strength in her relationship but most of all she wants choice. In the end it means so much more to her that they choose to stay despite all the imperfections in the relationship—that they piss each other off but love each other enough to make it worth coming back.

She once told him, in a completely inebriated state because no way would she say anything so horribly corny sober, that she felt they were meant to be together and that their relationship had to be the fates doing because if she walked this earth for the next hundred years there was no way in hell she could find someone who she was so meant to be with. He had thrown her on the bed and ripped their clothes off before her drunk self could wrap her arms around his neck. His cool lips had traveled the column of her throat whispering he could tell her from experience that her thought was a hundred percent correct as her thrust in and out of her.

Jasper feels it as the contentment and sense of belonging, a sense of belonging with him he hopes, passes over her. But he doesn't push any further. He lets her gather her words. He is so patient with her another one of the gazillion things she loves about him. Her hesitation, however, still hasn't wavered and he knows she still isn't ready to say 'yes' no matter how much she wants to.

"Jasper I love you so fucking much. Sometimes I think my heart is going to explode. I've never felt like this about anyone ever. I mean, here I am attempting one of those sappy speeches, which I know I suck at because Leah Clearwater does not do sappy speeches. But I'm here and I'm trying. Why isn't that enough?"

"Leah, that is more than I could ever ask for. I love you beyond all reason you intolerable woman. I want to make you mine and become yours in every way possible. So let me ask you, why isn't that reason enough for you to marry me?" He almost feels regret that his words came out sounding like a guilt trip, but he needs to know the answer and he doesn't know any other way to phrase it. She is silent again for a long while and her emotions are almost blank to him. He can tell she is doing her best to block them, but still they came in flashes—an overwhelming love, a dash of regret, and finally despair. The last one makes his stomach twist into a knot, and the longer she doesn't answer the more afraid he becomes he isn't going to get one. Maybe she really does regret being with him even after all this time. When she finally speaks he is almost sick with worry. Her voice is soft and sad, but at the same time it eases his worries even before he knows what she is saying.

"I thought I was broken before, after the whole Sam and Emily thing and my dad dying and my phasing into a freak of nature. I was so bitter and in so much pain, but the thing is now that I have you I realize that pain was nothing. Because if I lost you, I know I couldn't put myself back together again." She physically winces at her last sentence just the thought gives her pain.

"I love you more than my own life, hell I love you more than the South," he says just to make her smile which she does, "Leah, the kind of love that you just described, the kind of love we have, usually makes a woman say yes to the man asking her to marry him."

"If we didn't last I don't think I could survive it," she whimpers.

"We'll last," he says with all the confidence of a true military man.

"You don't know that-"

"I do"

"What if you meet another vamp you click with and that quick-to-become-mates thing happens?" she asks the long way because he hates when she refers to it as vampire imprinting, "Or what if I imprint? Carlisle said if I stopped phasing there was a 90% chance I could have kids which means I could still imprint."

"We'll deal with those problems if they actually happen, but I can promise you that even if either of those situations were to occur I would never leave you." He pulls his hand from hers and wraps his arm around he shoulders. They each shudder in a pleasurable way at the contact. Her body is over heated and his cool arm is better than any air conditioner. His body seeks her warmth like a blanket. Together they can almost achieve a homeostasis. When her body is relaxed under his arm she leans into him, but still, she refuses to look at him.

"The thing is if we actually promised forever to each other and then it didn't work out I'm not exaggerating when I say I would die of the heartbreak. I already went through that once and I loved him a millionth of what I feel for you and we both know I didn't exactly cope well with it, so I don't even want to begin to imagine how I'd cope with losing you. I know you understand what I'm saying you were a mess after Alice left. I mean, I know you guys are all buddy, buddy now and you've moved on but you know exactly what I'm trying to say."

It's not the first time Jasper Hale has felt the urge to kill Sam Uley. It wouldn't take much just one little bite. He's almost positive he wouldn't regret it, but he's not willing to have Leah hate him or start a war over that asshole. And as for her pointing out Alice, he did know what she was trying to express. So instead of crossing the border and acting on his violent urge, he cups Leah's face in his hands, his iciness cooling the excess heat her agitation and fear have caused, and forces her to look at him, the lack of eye contact finally overwhelming him. When her eyes finally reach his, his body releases tension he had no idea he was holding.

"Leah, I love you and I feel the same way. I would fall apart if you ever left me or if God forbid anything happened to you. But the truth is all of your fears are just as likely to happen if we aren't married. I wish I could tell you different but I can't. You could still imprint and as irrational as it is I could 'instant mate' as you call it." She never can find a term he likes to describe the speed at which most vampire couples tend to become mates, he always claimed there was more to it than Leah wanted to see. She didn't argue with him about it anymore. "Please, Leah. I'm just as wary as you are. What if you do imprint? I'm scared as hell, but I want to do this. I want, no need, this claim on you and I need you to have this claim on me. Weren't you just quoting Napoleon last month, 'He who fears being conquered is sure of defeat'? I really believe that. If we live in fear of you imprinting we will never be truly happy right here and right now, so I'm going to ask you again and I want you to answer with what you, Leah Rea Clearwater, the toughest, most fearless girl I know would say." Jasper releases a seemingly stunned Leah and situates himself on both knees in between her legs. Before he can ask her again she speaks surprising him.

"How do you always know just what to say?" She asks still a little stunned almost awed.

"It's a gift," he smirks. He leans back so he's sitting on the lower part of his legs rather than kneeling. He hears her heart pound harder and a sense of elation spreads between them, but he's not sure if that last one is him or her. He bends his head to brush his lips across her forehead, her cheeks, and leaves a small passionate kiss on her lips before leaning back. Taking a deep breath he asks, "Will you marry me?"

Leah's hands wrap in his hair and pull his lips back to hers. Right before they touch she exhales, "Absolutely." Their lips meet opening almost instantly. Inhaling deeply through her mouth she literally steals his breath away, and while he doesn't need the oxygen it's a shocking feeling to have it stolen from him. A current of need hits him and he kisses her more aggressively. She pulls him onto the ground on top of her. He can feel her heart hammering against him as they fall flush. He forces himself to pull away from the hungry kiss and place his hand over her heart.

"Mine," he smiles and his tone is blissful but still possessive.

"All yours, always, I'll claim you any day Jasper Whitlock," she smiles up at him. Slowly, he slides his hand up to her shoulder and down her arm until he reaches her hand. Kissing her ring finger he readjusts his weight to slide the ring on her finger and kisses it once it's in place.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," he whispers and his face is so at peace for a moment he seems child like. Pulling him back up to her, she kisses her way up his neck until she reaches his earlobe. Her tongue runs along the outer shell and when she whispers she loves him too the way it tickles his ear sends a noticeable shiver down his spine. Leah grinds her hips against his and takes his earlobe in between her teeth. He groans her name as her fingers slip up the hem of his shirt. His mouth slams down on hers and their tongues battle for dominance neither or both winning depending on how you looked at it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Claim on Me II**

Taking a deep breath he asks, "Will you marry me?"

Leah's hands wrap in his hair and pull his lips back to hers. Right before they touch she exhales, "Absolutely." Their lips meet opening almost instantly. Inhaling deeply through her mouth she literally steals his breath away, and while he doesn't need the oxygen it's a shocking feeling to have it stolen from him. A current of need hits him and he kisses her more aggressively. She pulls him onto the ground on top of her. He can feel her heart hammering against him as they fall flush. He forces himself to pull away from the hungry kiss and places his hand over her heart.

"Mine," he smiles and his tone is blissful but still possessive.

"All yours, always, I'll claim you any day Jasper Whitlock," she smiles up at him. Slowly, he slides his hand up to her shoulder and down her arm until he reaches her hand. Kissing her ring finger he readjusts his weight to slide the ring on her finger and kisses it once it's in place.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," he whispers and his face is so at peace for a moment he seems child like. Pulling him back up to her, she kisses her way up his neck until she reaches his earlobe. Her tongue runs along the outer shell and when she whispers she loves him too the way it tickles his ear sends a noticeable shiver down his spine. Leah grinds her hips against his and takes his earlobe in between her teeth. He groans her name as her fingers slip up the hem of his shirt. His mouth slams down on hers and their tongues battle for dominance neither or both winning depending on how you look at it.

In a counterproductive move, Leah arches into him and tries to slide his shirt up at the same time. Jasper reluctantly lifts himself and quickly removes his shirt. He starts to lower himself back onto her but is stopped by two fiery hands pressing against his chest. Her eyes roam from his pecs to the perfect V peaking out of his jeans and her hands follow the trail her eyes took lingering here and there. His fiancé's hands are sending incredible sensations through him and he doesn't know how much longer he can sit still for her. Warm hands reach his jeans and he loses control as they slip past the band of his boxer shorts.

He groans removing her hands from where he really wants them and lifts them above her head so he can peel her shirt off. The offensive item slides off quickly and he is rewarded with the sight of a lacy blue bra. She is a goddess clad in feminine undergarments and tight, ripped blue jean shorts she wears just to drive him crazy. He takes what could be seconds, minutes, or hours to admire her womanly features and lusty gaze. He doesn't know how long he stares because time seems to lose its meaning when she's panting under him.

Their lips come together quickly as if to make up for time spent away from each other. Opening her mouth she deepens the kiss running her tongue against the line of his mouth until she gains entrance. Her tongue tickles the roof of his mouth and he hisses in contentment. Compared to her sauna like heat his hands are so cold they burn their way up her abdomen gently stroking the firm yet soft muscle there. When his hands cover the barely there cloth over her breasts she gasps breaking their kiss. He moves his kisses to her neck where slides his tongue down her throat pressing down harder on the pulse point. Her scent isn't pleasant there but it no longer bothers him and the way she groans his name is well worth it.

Leah digs her hands into his hair and pushes him lower in a silent command. He obeys and runs his lips over her exposed cleavage. His mouth continues the journey over her bra and through the material Jasper wraps his lips around her hardened nipple suckling in the most delicious way as his hand occupies itself massaging her other breast. Electricity flows through her and her legs wrap around him pinning him tightly to her.

Impatient, she rolls them over so she straddles him. Reaching back she unclips her bra and even though he's seen her do it a hundred times now he's convinced it's the sexiest thing he has ever seen. His hands savor the trip down her shoulders as he removes it gently. He doesn't want anything she wore the night she agreed to marry him damaged. He tosses the flimsy thing over his shoulder and returns his mouth to its rightful place in between the valley of her breasts.

They are sitting now with her in his lap. His mouth closes around one pebble hard nipple as he cups the other breast his thumb and forefinger squeezing the nipple. She whimpers arching into him moving against his erection causing a delicious friction. She moves her hips against his again and then again and then again. His not busy hand follows her spine into the tight shorts and he grabs onto her ass steadying her movements in time with his now rocking hips. Thoroughly distracted from the two soft mounds he was earlier paying attention to his mouth rejoins hers and his hand joins the other in her shorts grabbing onto her other cheek. She wraps her arms around his neck and rests her head in its hollow as they continue to move together. The friction of his cock riding up into her through their denim is mind numbingly sensational. It's not enough to make them happy but she can't stop. She's slowly climbing toward her first release of the night and they haven't even gotten their bottoms off. Every nerve begins to tingle, her breasts brushing against his chest, his fingers tightening on her ass, her smooth legs wrapped around his bare back. Her underwear has to be ruined by now but she can't bring herself to care. Suddenly, one of his cool fingers brushes her intimately and she's closer than ever. She holds off a moment longer thinking of how her warm fingers just can't get that kind of reaction anymore, but then he presses onto her clit and she's gone. Her hips ride out the climax and slowly come to a stop.

"That was so hot," she giggles into his neck still in _lala_ land.

"Just wait," he all but purrs in her ear. Rolling them back over, he removes her shorts and underwear in one movement. Starting at her shoulder he leaves wet kisses as he moves down her body. His tongues darts into her belly button and she squirms underneath him giddily. He kisses down her hip moving to her inner thigh. His tongue runs down the junction where her legs meet her womanhood on either side. Teasing her, he licks her outer lips until she takes charge thrusting her hips forward and wrapping her fists in his hair. His hands roam upward with deliberate strokes until they reach her breasts. He kneads them as his tongue runs between her wet lips. She moans uncontrollably when his tongue moves quickly in and out of her before moving to brush her clit. Circling his tongue around her nub the fingers of one hand find their way back down and one slowly enters her. Leah's back arches clear off the ground as she cries out and he enters another finger coercing the same reaction. His ever moving tongue begins circling the opposite direction as he enters the third finger. Leah's hands fly from his hair to hers and the heels of her feet propel everything below her shoulders off the ground so she is in a table like position as she spasms around him.

As she collapses to the ground his body slinks back up hers and he kisses her so softly she isn't sure if their brushing lips is an accident. Unsatisfied with this she pulls him in for a searing kiss tasting herself on him as she comes down from her high once again. Somewhere in the back of her mind she realizes he is stiff in his jeans and from what she can feel his hard on hasn't exactly disappeared. He has to be uncomfortable.

A sultry smile crosses her face and she rolls him over repeating the sloppy open mouthed kisses he ran down her body. She pauses lavishing his nipples and tugging at them with her lips before biting down gently on them. He makes an animalistic noise in the back of his throat his jean covered hips thrusting up to her and reminding her of her original intentions. She continues kissing down his abs dipping her tongue into his naval as he did hers and quickly moves on following that beloved V down to the waist of his jeans. She slides her tongue under them earning another throaty groan and hip thrust. Her hands move to unbutton his jeans but a shocking amount of urgency and lust runs through him when she uses her teeth to pull down the zipper. Moving her head up only a few inches she meets his eyes and pulls his pants down as far as she can without moving.

Her gaze flickers from his eyes to his cock and back. Keeping eye contact, she runs her tongue along the length of him swirling around the head before moving back down his shaft. Jasper kicks his pants until they are the rest of the way off simultaneously thrusting upward marginally. His head falls back and his hands land in her hair when she moves back up taking the head into her mouth. She takes him deeper swirling her tongue and sucking. His hands urge her farther down until she is as far as she can go. Her tongue runs up and down the underside of his shaft as her head bobs up and down.

She hums against him and he can't take it anymore. He has to be inside of her now. Roughly pulling her off of him, he rolls her over and slams into her without warning. In one thrust his exceptional size is half way in. He pulls back slightly and fills her to the hilt in the next urgent thrust. He never pulls out more than a couple inches ramming her again and again and again. He puts a hand between their bodies and begins stimulating her engorged bud. Almost immediately, she cums for him but his hips and hand continue at the same pace pushing her over the edge continuously until she can't tell one orgasm from the last. Her hands are digging into his skin so harshly that if he were human he'd most definitely be bleeding. She's sure she has bruises but they'll heal in a few minutes. His maddening fucking is too much though. She's going a little numb and if she wants to be good to go again tonight, and she does, he needs to slow down or cum for her soon. So she slides her hand down his back between his crack and firmly takes hold of his ball sack squeezing gently. He twitches inside of her causing her to clamp down more fiercely on him and her vise like cunt is too much. With one last thrust he spill into her collapsing violently against her as she milks him dry.

The engaged couple lay there panting in their own world of bliss and ecstasy. Still connected they kiss intensely not yet recovered.

"I'm sorry," he says being the first on to recover. He lifts himself above her hanging his head.

"For what?" She asks still dazed.

"I got a little carried away," he replies slightly shame faced.

"Feel free to get carried away again. I more than enjoyed it."

"I wasn't too rough?" he asks concerned.

Her only reply is to chuckle huskily causing her breasts to jiggle. His eyes darken as he watches the movement and he hardens again inside of her twitching slightly. His eyes focus on hers as begins to move in and out at a much slower pace than before. She gasps as his hips circle, his hardness poised half way in her. Her hands grasp at his neck bringing their foreheads together and she grinds more firmly against his erection pulling him farther into her.

"I love you," they breathe one right after another not sure who said it first. His pace quickens slightly as she pulls her legs further apart for him. His hands find her knees and bring them upwards. The angle brings a new tightness and she convulses around him after a few slight movements. He his thrusts gain speed bringing her legs apart slightly at the new angle and stretching her in the most sensational way.

"Jasper," she whispers his name bringing his mouth down to hers and threading her fingers through his hair. Their tongues run along one another slowly and deliberately. Soon she's moaning again and this time her tightness brings him with her as she comes.

They lay still as she holds onto him not letting him roll off of her. They are comfortable for a long time just laying in the after. When he looks down at her again she is sleeping. He sighs contentedly before rolling off of his bride-to-be and cradles her into his chest as the contentment doubles back to him through her sound sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Breakfast Collage**

Leah had long ago admitted she was friends with a vampire. In fact, she even felt comfortable enough with said vamp to sit down and eat in his kitchen. But being Leah that didn't mean she was civil toward him. Leah wasn't civil toward anyone, except maybe her mother, and the annoying empathic leech sitting to her right nagging her was not an acceptation to the rule.

"You know Leah-" Jasper started as she stuffed the last of her toast into her mouth and moved onto the bacon.

"Shut up Sparkle Monster," she said shortly, cutting him off with a hostile bite into her pork product.

"Leah," he sighed in an exasperated tone.

"Listen you emotional rapist if this has anything to do with-"

"Damn it Mutt would you just hear me out?"

"No," Leah proclaimed stubbornly shaking her head.

"Arrogant bitch," he muttered.

"Excuse me?!" Now, she didn't actually mind the label bitch. In fact, she embraced it under certain circumstances. But anyone who dared use it in a negative connotation incurred the wrath of Leah Clearwater. Her food was quickly forgotten. "Who the in the hell are you to judge me you emotionally imbalanced bloodsucker? I know how I feel that doesn't make me arrogant or a bitch!"

"No the fact that you prance around on all fours in a fur coat makes you a bitch. You're arrogant because you think you know better than everyone else." He sneered rising from his chair and she followed suit.

"If that's what qualifies a bitch, then your ex-wife," Jasper hissed knowing Leah was about to aim low, "definitely makes the cut after what I walked in on last week while she was playing with her new boy toy." Jasper bared his teeth and crouched slightly into an attack position. Leah, who was not intimidated in the slightest by what was probably an unstable vampire if he was feeding off of her emotions, stepped forward as her inner wolf met his animalistic challenge. "And the reason I think I know a little more about the situation is because, and I know you really don't understand this since you can't experience your subhuman feelings over other people's," Jasper glared at her dig at his ability and crouched a little further in his stance, "I actually know better than anyone else how I feel believe it or not!" Her voice trembled in anger and went up an octave.

"Yes, we all know how poor Leah Clearwater feels. She's bitter and bitchy in her heartbreak. But God knows she has every right to sulk. Her soul sister and the love of her life left her in the dust to go live their happily ever after. Wah wah wah," she cringed knowing she had been the one teach him the petulant playground taunt, the ultimate mocking of crybabies, "When are you going to move on with your life and stop using them as crutch? Because I can tell you right now that at the end of the day the pain you inflict on them doesn't add up to even a fraction of the power you let them hold over you. So yeah, you know how you feel, but it's for damn sure you don't know how to handle those feelings!" At the same moment they both drew out of their crouches as their hurt and anger snuck its way more deeply into their systems. Each took a step back feeding off the other's emotions, Jasper receiving Leah's and sending his own to her without any conscious decision to do so. It was a kaleidoscope of feeling, until they both stood seething, seeming to have silently agreed to make anger the dominate emotion. Leah's body vibrated as she seriously considered removing his head from his body and burning it. Let him walk around for eternity without it. Suddenly, the air changed around them, cackling vindictively, as Leah opened her mouth to respond.

"Oh and I suppose you are just the person to give me advice on the subject. I forgot how well adjusted Jasper Whitlock was."

"Leah stop right there," Jasper commanded with all the authority in the world, not that she listened.

"For a moment I was mistaking you with this other vampire I know. His wife left him for someone she practically dreamed up. You see she claimed no matter how she looked into the future they would eventually be nothing more than friends. They tried so hard to make it work," Jasper growled deeply, but Leah spoke right over it, "For the life of them they just couldn't figure it out. And then one day the little, crazy wife ran off leaving nothing more than a note saying she had seen a man, if you call vampires men, in a vision that she was meant to find and love. That she couldn't see how exactly but her husband would be happier this way. She came back dragging dream man with her two mon-" She was cut off by an unnaturally cold hand suddenly clamped over her mouth as the other icicle hand backed her into a wall by the shoulder.

"That's enough Leah!" Jasper roared his voice echoing in the empty kitchen. She responded by biting his hand hard enough to nearly take a chunk out of it. He jerked his hand back quickly and hissed. Sadistically, she smiled like a young sociopath killing her first cat, and her mood lightened around him as she wondered if the mark on his hand would be added to the collection of scars throughout his body. She took the thought a step further wondering if he was enjoying the thought through her and if that made him a masochist.

Grinning right back at her with a much more horrifying version of her smile, which was saying something as hers was pretty scary, he increased the pressure on the shoulder he held nearly taking it to the breaking point. It'd be crushed if she were human. Guess that answered her question. In the world of empathic bloodsuckers sadism equals more sadism. She stood silently letting the emotion drain from her and therefore letting it drain from the man about to take off her arm. The pain hit him like a freight train and he released her shoulder hurrying to put the distance of the kitchen table between them.

"Damn it! Why the hell do you let your emotions get so out of control around me?" When she didn't have an answer, she simply shrugged then winced from the movement of her injury and sat down to finish her breakfast. He channeled the frustration coming off of him in waves into a forceful punch that made a hole straight through the table and flipped it over. Unfortunately it was exactly opposite Leah's meal and the almost empty but still syrupy plate flew directly into his face. The plate shattered upon contact, however, little bits and shards clung to him with syrup.

For several moments both stayed completely still not knowing how to react. Soon the shock wore off, for Leah anyway, and she quickly burst into hysterics falling ungracefully out of her seat. Every time she nearly gained composure she would look up at his stunned figure which resembled something akin to a kindergarten collage of her breakfast and her laughter would start all over again. It was the first time she had truly laughed in a very long time. It wasn't a chuckle or a smirk or even a snort. This was rolling on the floor, body spasm inducing, gut rolling belly laughs. Her stomach and cheeks ached from the forgotten feeling and still she couldn't stop. Even without her giddiness invading his system Jasper would have laughed at the sight of a six foot tall supernatural badass rolling on the floor like a five year old watching Tom and Jerry; but her feelings were coursing through him, so rather than be simply amused, his six foot five supernatural badass self joined her on the floor collapsing into a fit of his own giggles.

"Es…me…is gonna…kill…you," Leah managed to get out through her laughter. The incessant cackling grew with her words until tears ran down Leah's face and both their throats were raw. From an outsiders perspective with no view of their faces you would assume they were sobbing to mourn some great loss. So needless to say, Alice and Jake were a little worried when they walked through the door.

Both rushed into the kitchen, Jake nearly running the little pixie over as he made his entrance right behind her. Both stared at the seemingly crazed pair with utter confusion. It was nearly a full minute before either loon on the floor noticed their visitors which was surprising taking into account the combined vampire and shape shifter senses they shared. Jasper was the first to notice as shock and confusion creeped past the consuming light heartedness coming off of his tittering partner. He laughed harder when he saw the expressions that greeted him as he looked up. Wrapping his arm around Leah to grab her attention, he nodded toward the baffled Alice and Jake still staring at them from the doorway. Leah's reaction was about the same as Jasper's as she only laughed harder, if possible, when she saw them.

Jake seemed to be the first to recover. While his bewildered look did not disappear, he cleared his throat and asked, "Did you guys get into a fist fight?" as he took in the destroyed table and shattered glass.

By this point they were simply chuckling from their seated positions and more able to converse than before.

"Something like that," Jasper mused as he shifted into a more comfortable position causing Leah to lean into his shoulder so she could better hide her remaining laughter.

"Something like that?!" Jake huffed, "What is wrong with you people?! Leah! What the hell did you do to Jasper's face?"

Leah bit back a grin afraid she might relapse into another fit. "I think I improved it quite frankly," Leah deadpanned.

"Did you have to destroy the freaking kitchen to do it?! I mean, my God, Esme is gonna blow a gasket." Jake continued ranting as Jasper helped Leah stand. His hand remained on her healing shoulder as he opened a connection of calm and soothing and for once Leah didn't protest against him using his ability. The hand did not go unnoticed by anyone in the kitchen as three of them waited for Leah to attempt to cut it off. It certainly wouldn't be the first time.

"Jake, calm down. Jasper was trying to discuss Emily and Sam's wedding with me and things got a little…out of hand," At this point Alice, who felt she had been snubbed when they didn't ask her to plan it, turned up her nose.

"Huhug," Jake made a chortling noise, "Come on Jasper. You know she wouldn't have what it takes to put herself through that." Jake immediately cringed into himself knowing he had just put his foot in his mouth. The two longest seconds in the world passed in silence as the kitchen awaited Leah's reaction. Jasper couldn't send enough calm her way without knocking her out and he wasn't about to subject himself to the reaction she would have to that.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Leah asked in a flat, emotionless voice that seemed to be the calm before the storm.

"I just meant-I mean-Come on…Leah you know-I…" Jake fumbled.

"No, I don't know. Why don't you explain it to me," the calm voice asked.

"I just-Why would anyone want to go to an ex's wedding? HA! Awkward!" Jake smiled nervously.

"No," the calm voice continued, "what did you mean when you said I don't have what it takes?"

"HA! I- no one is that big of a person-"

"So you're saying I'm petty?" The calm asked almost sweetly.

"NO!" He panicked, "You're not petty anymore. I was just-"

"So I used to be petty?" She blinked with some scary looking emotion Jasper, the emotion reader, couldn't identify flashing in her eyes.

"I-No, no, no! Well, yes but-"

"I believe what Jake was trying to express was that while everyone grows in time no one should be expected to take such extraordinary steps." Alice offered attempting to come to Jake's rescue. 'Her mistake,' Jasper couldn't help but think bitingly as he smartly remained silent trying to avoid picking up any of the anger that had invaded him not too long ago.

"Yes exactly. Thank you Alice." Jake sighed his relief audibly.

"So essentially you're agreeing with the Almighty Alpha," she said the name through gritted teeth and Jake visibly hunched at the malice behind her voice, "That I'm not big enough of a person to get through the ordeal without some kind of mishap or breakdown? I mean let's cut through the shit here. That's what you two are saying isn't it?"

"Leah-"

"No Jake you've said enough. I'm going to that wedding," Leah stomped toward the kitchen door to make her exit but stopped short quickly as if she had run into a wall. She turned looking directly at Jasper, "Be ready this Saturday at 4pm sharp we're going to a wedding." She said it like a demand but her tone was cordial and Jasper could feel she was slightly nervous, but he wasn't sure why. It could be she had just decided she was going, she wasn't sure about taking a vampire on the reservation, or she was simply afraid he wouldn't go. Alice and Jake's mouths hung open as they stared at Jasper. When he gave a simple nod of acknowledgement Leah's nerves left and for some reason it gave him a somewhat elated buzz being aware she wanted him there to support her.

"Excuse me?!" Both Jake and Alice screeched.

"Leah-" Jake started but his mouth snapped shut when she glared.

"Don't give me any shit about taking Jasper or I'm gonna throw a bitch fit over your taking Renesmee. I don't care if she's only half vampire and an imprint. By the time I'm done, those half assed excuses ain't gonna fly with the elders." Leah narrowed her eyes at her alpha welcoming him to challenge her. "You do what you have to do to get an exception made for Jas on this special occasion."

"Fine," he replied shortly glaring at his beta. "But you know Sam is going to throw his own bitch fit."

"I don't give a flying fuck. Emily will be so glad I'm coming she wouldn't care if my date was Lucifer himself. Sam'll get over it for his precious bride. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go find a dress," and with that Leah left. Jake followed shortly after mumbling something about impossible she-wolves and stupid touchy feely leeches ganging up on him even though Jasper had barely said a word in the entire exchange.

Jasper suddenly became aware of the growing disbelief and discomfort coming off of his ex-wife. He took unwanted satisfaction in the slight jealousy that underlined these feelings. Silences seemed to be filling his day and this moment was no different.

"So," Alice started more smoothly than the frazzled she felt, "I guess you have a date."

"It looks like it." Jasper drawled aloofly.

"Can I dress you?" The feelings behind her words were possessive and he wondered if she wanted some claim on the night.

"I don't think so Alice," He answered politely.

"Jasper I-" He didn't like what he was picking up. From experience he could say she was either about to apologize or reminisce and he wasn't in the mood for either so he cut her off.

"I have some business in Seattle," which honestly he did even if he had two weeks leeway, "Nessie needs some paperwork, so if you'll excuse me I have to get cleaned up and head out."

"Of course," Alice nodded slightly dejected. "Goodbye Jasper."

"Goodbye Alice."


	6. Chapter 6

**Reggeaton**

If ever there was a convenient time to have a friend who could manipulate emotions, it was when dealing with annoying neighbors. Leah had finally saved up enough money to rent an apartment in Forks. It was her first time living away from home and she loved every inch of her tiny but tidy apartment. Her neighbors were alright, most of the time that is. Every Friday, Saturday and Sunday night the tenant directly below her blasted reggaeton mixes from about seven in the evening until about two o'clock in the morning.

It's not that Leah didn't like a good reggae beat. She really did, but a girl can only take so much. Talking to Big Mike, as her neighbor had introduced himself, had gotten her nothing more than three phone numbers and the occasional invite downstairs. It was time to pull out the big guns.

Try as she might however, she could not get Jasper to agree to 'talk' to Big Mike. She tried bribery, she tried extortion, and she even tried pleading.

"Please Jasper! If I have to live with one more night of Miguel's speakers soaking through my floorboards I'm going to commit a homicide," Leah whined pitifully with puppy dog eyes that made him laugh when he considered she spent half her time as an actual canine.

"I'll tell you what Leah if you're that desperate how about I come over this Sunday to watch the game rather than you coming over here and if it gets too loud I'll talk to the guy." Jasper bargained trying to hide a grin as Leah's face lit up.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Leah smiled clapping her hands in an excited fashion.

That Sunday Jasper showed up at six. He knocked on the door twice before he heard Leah's shout for him to enter.

"Hi Jasper!" Leah greeted from the kitchen.

The apartment was small but spacious enough for a single girl. The front door opened into the living room which held a comfortable green striped couch passed down to Leah from Charlie Swan and her pride and joy a 52 inch plasma screen she had saved and scraped for. On the opposite side of the door was a tiny hallway closet and beyond that was a kitchen separated from the rest of the room by a high counter top with stools. A large window sat at the end of the kitchen with a fire escape where Leah had put a couple of plastic chairs. The window was thrown wide open to help dilute the smell for both of them but it was actually a nice day in Forks for once so neither of them minded. Seemingly thrown into the corner past the living room were two doors Jasper could only assume were a bedroom and a bathroom.

Leah smirked looking at the sweatshirt that seemed to swallow the glittery man whole as she poked her head out of the kitchen.

"You can put your sweatshirt in the closet by the door." Jasper's only response was to smile and follow her directions. Leah stood looking at him for a moment as he shone with the last rays of the day coming in through her open window as she poured her popcorn into a large bowl.

"What?" He asked feeling something along the lines of fascination coming off of her.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to the fact that you twinkle," Leah laughed huskily.

"I don't twinkle." Jasper said in his most masculine voice and Leah shook her head at his need to compensate.

"You asked so you know I don't mean it as an insult, my little star," Leah chuckled to herself.

"Okay Leah," he sighed in a resigned voice. Leah continued laughing as he managed to somehow gracefully plop down onto her couch. How does someone gracefully plop? She settled next to him tossing a couple of kernels in his direction which he deftly caught and threw back at her. She huffed playfully as they landed in her hair.

"Never mess with a girl's hair Whitlock," she mock threatened. "It calls for war." She glared in his direction light heartedly as she picked the pieces of popcorn out of her locks.

"I think I can protect myself from little ole you," Jasper drawled bemusedly.

"Oh really?" Leah asked in a slightly more serious tone as she took in his challenge.

"Oh yeah," he grinned like the Cheshire Cat as he felt her competitive spirit emerge.

"And what gives you that idea?" she smiled back at him knowing he was egging her on but enjoying it nonetheless.

"Because," his tongue touched his eyetooth, "vampires are stronger than mutts."

"That's it leech!" mischief poured out of Leah as she quickly crushed a fist full of popcorn and rubbed it into Jasper's hair. Both smiled through out the impromptu popcorn war continuously reloading and launching until they ran out of ammunition. In the end, they both had popcorn in places they never imagined popcorn being. When it couldn't be decided who won they decided to agree to disagree because both were too stubborn to admit it was probably a draw. Soon after they were done cleaning up they put the pregame show on and not too long after that the music started.

"See what I mean!" Leah yelled standing from her spot on the couch and pointing to her floorboards with one hand as the other gestured around her apartment. She was obviously very frustrated, but Jasper couldn't help but think she looked like a deranged Vanna White.

"It's not that bad." He said in a placating tone but he was pretty sure it sounded more patronizing than anything else.

"I can't hear Warren Moon!" Leah cried, "I just want to hear my Warren! Is that too much to ask?" Jasper couldn't help it. He choked on a snort that was trying to escape only to have Leah look at him with a mixture of desperation and what was probably annoyance at being laughed at. "Jasper it's not funny! I should not have to choose between watching Hasselbeck throw passes to the rhythm of Don Omar or sneaking off to your house every weekend." Leah reasoned even though she knew he thought she was being ridiculous. "Jasper, stop laughing! It's just not fair!"

"Leah, don't you think you're exaggerating just a tiny bit?" Jasper asked as straight faced as he could manage.

"No!"

"Come on, Leah," Jasper said holding out his hand as he stood.

"Are we gonna go scare Mikey?" Leah asked hopefully as she grasped his hand like it was the last slice of pizza on a college campus.

"Nope," he replied spinning her and bringing her back into his chest as he placed his other hand on her waist.

"What are you doing?! Jasper, this isn't funny," she grumbled fruitlessly as he moved her body to the music.

"Listen to the music Leah," he smirked over her shoulder.

"That's all I do every weekend! I want to listen to Warren!" she complained even as her hips began to sway without Jasper's prompting. Little by little, Leah loosened up allowing the music to flow through her. Their bodies moved together to the beat. His hand let go of hers and she moved it to hold onto the nape of his neck. He felt the urge to pull her closer into him. Both of his hands encompassed her waist and her ass occasionally brushed him intimately. The sensation was too much. He turned her to face him and their body contact ceased as they continued their dancing, but they were still less than half a foot away from each other. They stayed this way for a few songs. When he couldn't help himself any longer he moved his hands to her waist again and she let one of her hands fall on his shoulder but kept the other free to move.

There was a pause as someone changed the album downstairs. They both snickered slightly, looking at each other as they continued to ride the music high. Jasper brought Leah closer using the grip he had on her waist, moved his hands to her lower back and they contentedly shared a hug waiting for the music to start back up. Leah rested her forehead on Jasper's shoulder and let out a small sigh. Suddenly they were moving again but both began laughing as they recognized the song as White Room by Eric Clapton.

"Well that's a little different," Leah mused looking up at Jasper. His eyes shone a bright gold as he looked back down at her. His sharp features had a glow about them in the dusk light that continued to creep into her apartment as the sun set. He was beautiful. He was handsome, mouthwatering, and alluring but most of all he was beautiful. Leah felt the sudden urge to possess him. She gasped at the intensity of feeling suddenly coursing through her. She had never felt anything like this before and certainly not for him. Yes, she found him to be gorgeous just like anyone who had eyes, but she had never felt this sort of attraction toward him.

Suddenly they were kissing and neither of them could remember who made the first move. Their lips moved in sync and they clung to each other tightly. Leah ran her hands through his soft hair. Her nails sent delicious little sensations through him as they scraped his scalp softly. His right hand moved dangerously low to the hem of her jeans and the other traced the line of her spine causing her to shudder and deepen the kiss as her tongue ran across his lower lip. His left hand weaved its way into her hair when he opened his mouth. The contrasting temperatures made her light headed and her knees sunk a little making Jasper pull her more tightly into him.

Just as quickly as the kiss had started it ended. Disbelief ran through both their systems and they disentangled from one another. Both took several steps back.

"What the hell was that?" Leah asked in a somewhat breathless tone that lacked the severity she felt.

"I have no idea," Jasper responded just as confused as she was. An awkward moment passed before he spoke again, "I should probably go."

"Yeah," she agreed somewhat numbly as she fell into a seated position on the couch. She heard the door open and close quickly and she was alone. Stunned, her hand found its way to her lips as she sat there for several moments completely unable to move. Bursting back to life, she jumped up and ran to the bathroom determined to hide all evidence of the night's occurrences in case she got a late night visitor from the pack which wasn't uncommon. There she stripped her clothes, placed them at the very bottom of the laundry basket, and stepped into the shower where she proceeded to scrub every inch of her body.

The same mantra kept on playing in her head as she washed in autopilot, 'What just happened? What just happened? What just…

With the same mechanical feeling to her movements she got dressed into her pajamas and sat down to watch the second half of the game. When she went to bed that night she couldn't tell you the score or even who the Seahawks had played.

The rest of her week was spent somewhat in a daze. At work she focused solely on the menial tasks her boss assigned. When she was phased she focused on the trees around her and the trail she made. When she was home she turned on the TV until she passed out. However, nothing really soaked in past a certain point. She couldn't absorb anything. She had done the laundry twice and aired out her apartment all week, and she could still smell him. Friday afternoon she went on a rampage digging through her apartment for any trace of where the smell was coming from.

Finally, she found his sweatshirt in the corner of her closet tossed under some long coats she no longer used. This she washed three times before she gave. It still smelled like him. Damn it! She would not let herself throw it away. That would be childish.

She was contemplating her dilemma when the familiar measures of Daddy Yankee started up. Quickly forgetting her frustration with the sweater she dropped it back in the closet and moved to turn the volume up on her television. The sounds of David Letterman filled her apartment but she could still feel the rhythm. She gave up on tuning the music out at the end of Letterman and simply turned the TV off.

She jumped nearly out of her skin when she heard a knock at her door. She didn't have to guess twice who it was. The smell she'd been trying to get rid of for the last week became more potent making it a dead giveaway.

Knowing she was in there simply staring at the door Jasper did not wait for permission to enter. Her stomach dropped when she saw him. He was gorgeous in a way she did not want to be noticing. Her thighs clenched as his eyes roamed over her figure. Her sweats hung lowly on her hips and a strip of skin caught his attention where her low cut, long sleeved t-shirt couldn't quite reach. The tension built as they eyed each other across the room not speaking.

"What are you doing here?" Leah asked sharply once she had recovered.

"What do you think? I'm here for the million other people who live with you? I'm here for you," his sarcasm coming out at her dense question. He stepped forward and Leah stepped backward colliding with the back of the couch. He took the opportunity to corner her.

God! Did he have to put it that way? He was here for her. Not to see her or talk to her, but he was her for her. Damn him! When did he start saying stuff like that? It was so fucking hot.

And just like that they were kissing all over again. Just as intensely and unplanned as the first time, but this time she was definitely the one to kiss him. But then, he didn't really seem to put up a fight. Their bodies melted together. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands were on either one of her hips. He lifted her up onto the back of the couch where she was leaning. She widened her legs in invitation and he gladly accepted. She wrapped her legs around his waist and gasped into his mouth when his cold hands brushed the bare skin between her sweats and shirt. He slid his tongue in her mouth causing her to shiver. Thinking he had made her too cold he began pulling away but she squeezed him tighter against her body and moved to nibble on his ear.

"Leah," he breathed. She nearly fell backwards onto the couch and probably would have if he weren't holding her when he moved to kiss her again. These kisses held less urgency. The pace was slow and involved nothing more than lips. Slowly, it lessened in momentum until they simply stayed there not kissing at all. Jasper pulled back looking into Leah's face.

"I don't think we should tell anyone about whatever this is," Jasper said hesitantly.

"No shit, Sherlock," was Leah's response. And with that they leaned into another kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tattle Tale**

Telling people you are a in a relationship is a big step for any couple. For Leah and Jasper however things were more complicated than that. Forget the fact that they were natural enemies or that his venom could very well kill her, they didn't even know how to define their relationship. A month ago they had been nothing more than friends. Clean cut, pure and simple. It had been many years in the making, but they were finally friends. But now, who knew? In fact, beyond kissing intensely every time they managed to find some alone time and the occasional groping their relationship hadn't much changed.

They were more than make out buddies that much was for sure. Their kisses were soul searing. Their touches were possessive. But it's not like they were dating.

And because there was no eloquent or graceful way to say what they were, they kept the new development in their relationship a secret for quite sometime. Really it was only a matter of time before one of them slipped up; Leah sharing the pack mind and Jasper having a mind reading brother. But when the time came, this little fact didn't make it any easier.

Jasper was the first to suggest they go public, and it's probably an understatement to say that Leah didn't like the idea.

It was about six months after the whole kissing each other's faces off thing had started. They were at Leah's apartment kissing on the couch. Horizontally. They'd started out just talking and watching reruns of Who Wants To Be A Millionaire but one thing led to another and now Jasper's cool hands were roaming Leah's body while she nibbled on his earlobe.

"Leah," Jasper breathed out raggedly lifting his body so he was hovering over her as far as his arms length would allow, "We need to talk."

"No. Kiss," Leah demand grabbing behind his neck, but Jasper held strong and didn't budge. "Jasper," she whined pulling him with a bit more force.

"Leah," he repeated suddenly composed. She glared up at him and stuck her tongue out at him, in a very mature manner of course. She shifted until they both sat in their original positions on the couch.

"Okay Jasper what the fuck is so God damned important," she huffed with a very put-out face. He almost laughed. Almost.

"Leah, it's time to tell people about us." He said bluntly and a little authoritatively.

"Excuse me?!" Leah choked. Of all things he could want to discuss she certainly hadn't expected this.

"It's been six months," he simplified for her as if she were five years old asking why she couldn't have a third ice cream cone.

"Prices of tea in China come to mind," Leah said exasperatedly. "What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Look people are going to start finding out," his drawl deepened and for some reason the usual sex appeal behind his twang made the little hairs on neck stand up and not in the good way. This was definitely not the good stomach twist. "I think it's better if we tell them. And the sooner we tell them the easier it will be."

"How are people going to find out Jasper?" She asked in a quick suspicious tone.

"Pack mind, Edward," he listed, "hell not only that, we've nearly been caught by quite a few already. I mean just this last Tuesday Emmett almost walked in on us groping each other in the kitchen." He could have sworn Leah flashed a smile when he mentioned that but whatever her reaction was it was gone before he could decipher it.

"Well it's none of their business. We don't need anyone's approval or permission. What we are is up to us and they can butt the hell out of it." Leah stated in her end of discussion tone.

"It's not that simple Leah," his drawl made her spine twinge again, still not in a good way.

"Why not?" She asked pretty sure she was beginning to understand the sudden urgency behind his wish to divulge their secretive relationship with the rest of their families.

"Because," Jasper stated lamely. Some would think after over a century and a half of speaking the English language he could come up with a better response, but those people had never met Leah Clearwater. The look on her face could kill weaker men with one well aimed glance.

"Jasper," she hissed and he steeled himself, "why are you bringing this up?" she clearly had some idea but she was going to make him hang himself.

"Leah," Jasper implored, "I swear I didn't know Edward was in the room. I was thinking about coming over earlier and my mind was feeling creative. He picked the memories out of my head before I could think of something else."

Leah stood her figure shaking. She paced the small living room a few times before she finally calmed down enough to speak. Jasper stood as well watching her every movement. She was an emotional mess. He was picking up anger, hostility, malice, annoyance, dread, anticipation, anxiety, and a flicker of…relief? He stayed still as stone letting the emotions pass through him and not absorb into his system.

Suddenly the not so quiet silence broke with a string of Leah's profanities before she finally began to speak in full sentences. Even so they weren't exactly Rated G. "God damn it! What the fuck? Did he tell anyone yet? The bastard always has to translate everyone's secrets from thought to word. Why the hell would you even think about us in the same vicinity as the mind rapist? Why didn't you say anything when you got here? Fuckity Shit Fuck!" Her body was vibrating but she glared at Jasper demanding some sort of response.

"As far as, I know Edward hasn't told anyone. He gave his word that we had his discretion and I have every confidence in that. He was supposed to be out hunting, but returned early. And lastly, I didn't say anything because I was afraid of how you would react," he answered her questions in order. "But obviously I was wrong to assume you would take it poorly," he couldn't help but add sarcastically.

Oh that did it! He was the one who let their secret slip and didn't tell her and now he had the gall to be snippy. The nerve! The outline of her body was undefined as her body began to shake more violently. Using every piece of restraint in her body she kept her human form and tackled Jasper taking him unaware. They landed across the couch breaking it beyond repair. Unable to hold on to her self-control any longer she ran out the door, jumped the balcony, and barely made it to the woods before she phased. She ran. She ran fast and without direction gaining speed by the second until she was nothing but a blur to even a vampire's eye.

For a several long moments Jasper laid among the splintered wood and torn cloth of her once beloved couch. When he finally stood he quite literally couldn't think of what to do with himself. Should he wait here? No she wouldn't be back for a while. Should he go home? And face an his intrusive family? Not a chance. Should he go after her? He almost did but he was very fond of every last one of his limbs and he wasn't ready to lose one. He'd let he cool down before he spoke to her again, but how long would that be?

It was three days later and there was still no sign of Leah anywhere. No one in La Push or Forks had so much as seen the she-wolf.

Leah woke up sore and naked having phased so her pack brothers couldn't find her. She had been able to block out their thoughts for the first day and a half but after that she had to resort to singing 100 Bottles of Beer on the Wall to distract herself from giving away her position. She lost count somewhere around 12 and instead of starting over she went back to being human. She had slept on the dirt not 20 yards from where she had phased. After collapsing from exhaustion, she slept for 18 hours. According to the waking sun it couldn't be earlier than 6 or 6:30 am. Finding herself not too far from a small town she broke into a clothing shop using the ninja skills she had acquired sneaking in and out of her house during her high school days. She used the bathroom to clean up some and the end result wasn't too cringe worthy. She felt bad when she took a twenty out of the register. When she added the loot up, her new clothes and the $20, it came to just under $70.

She was hungry as hell, but the whole damn town of Gardner, if she was reading the sign correctly, was still asleep. On the one hand the sleepy town worked to her advantage to clothe herself, but on the other hand she needed some freaking food.

She walked the streets for half an hour before she saw the flicker of an open sign on a small diner. She scarfed down the cheapest sandwich they made and had some water but left a 50% tip so the waitress didn't mind much. The waitress, Sally, filled Leah in on the small fishing community. Turns out they weren't to far from Seattle. She walked around town for the rest of the day until she came across a bar she had managed to pass earlier without noticing.

The Dew Drop Inn and Bar had a very down home feel to it but a diverse crowd. The Inn part of the establishment consisted of five bedrooms above the bar and the bar was the entire first floor. It had nice wood flooring, well kept booths and tables, and a bar that span across an entire wall of the large square room. Every liquor and beer imaginable sat along the shelves of the mirrored wall behind the bar. Leah was most definitely impressed. It was only 5 o'clock and the place was pretty full already. She smiled to herself approaching the purple clad bartender and took a seat at the bar with her remaining $10 burning a hole in her pocket.

A small shot glass with what looked to be desert was placed in front of Leah by the flamboyant bartender the second she sat down.

"What's this?" Leah asked looking at the glass like it she had just been served a cup full of piss.

"From the sailor," the bartender nodded to his right, "Blow Job Shooter," he smirked. She looked to the direction indicated immediately catching the eye of a sleazy Val Kilmer look alike. Well, not his eye as he was wearing a pair of aviators that were much too large for his face.

"Return to sender please," Leah said in her best no nonsense voice. She definitely wasn't in the mood for guys hitting on her. "I'll take a scotch on the rocks."

"Yes ma'am," the bartender nodded somewhat impressed. She sighed in relief as her drink was set in front of her.

"Thank you," she smiled. He nodded leaving her be. She felt the Top Gun impersonator approaching before she actually saw, heard or smelt him. Leah tensed.

'Don't make a scene,' was all she thought as images of plunging this guy's sunglasses into his eye socket ran through her mind.

"Not a frilly drink kind of girl, I see," Capitan Obvious stated as he took the barstool to Leah's left.

"Nope," Leah said unenthusiastically as she continued to look at the bottles behind the bar not sparing the asshat even one glance.

"So what's your name," 'I Wear My Sunglasses at Night' guy asked.

"Listen, I'm-" the sentence should have finished with 'not interested' but her voice dropped off as she smelt that familiar odor of too ripe fruit. Way too familiar. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Leave," Jasper commanded glaring viciously at the poor asshole who was stupid enough to actually give Leah a questioning look.

'Poor idiot,' she thought toward the guy who she had just been about to turn down. Jasper's menacing growl seemed to smarten the boy up as he quickly made his getaway looking like he was about to pee in his pants. Leah could have sworn she heard a feminine giggle from the bartender along with a softly spoken 'rawr,' but didn't double check.

"Jasper," she acknowledged coolly returning to her scotch. He threw a few small bills in front of where she sat.

"Come on Leah, we're going home," Jasper stated not asked. For once she listened following him out the door to his Acura NSX.

Climbing into the passenger side, Leah mumbled a belated, "Alright Dorothy."

After they were out of the parking lot Jasper asked, "So this is where you've been the last 3 days?"

"The last 12 hours. The rest of it I was running and sleeping," Leah corrected. There was more silence as the engine purred and Jasper picked up speed. From out of seemingly no where she asked, "Can I borrow seventy bucks?"

Pulling his wallet out of his pocket he tossed it into her lap. "Stop at the end of the block," she instructed. He did and she got out of the car to slide the money under the door of Helen's Clothing and More. When she got back into her seat she handed him the wallet and he took off no questions asked. After exactly 7 minutes she spoke, "What does everyone back home think."

"Only Edward knows. Everyone else is waiting to grill you the minute they see you." He answered mildly.

"Shit," it was muttered under her breath but she may as well have screamed it for all the privacy that gave her.

"Are you really that ashamed?" He was fully concentrated on the road but she could see how his body tensed.

"It's not that," she answered slowly, gathering her words.

"Then what is it?"

"What exactly is there to tell people? We don't know where we stand, there is no technical term for it and believe me they are going to want answers. They are going to want to talk it into the ground and beat it with a 2x4. They are going to try and get in the way of whatever this is and chances are as unstable as we are they'll succeed. That's why we were keeping it private, remember? That and it's none of their fucking business. I'm tired of everyone thinking they have the right to know every little detail of my life and dictate it. That was supposed to stop with my mother, and now I have close to ten guys mothering me? No fucking thank you. It's nobody's business," Leah said lowly practically spitting at the last part.

"Leah my little storm cloud," she rolled her eyes at his nickname for her, "they are going to find out one way or another. Wouldn't you rather it be on your terms?"

How on Earth did he manage that? He was the only person who could make her see reason when she was upset. Everyone else who tried just ended up ranking higher on her people to dismember list. Sometimes she wondered if he manipulated her with his gift, but she was pretty sure he tried his hardest not to.

"That doesn't make this any easier. I mean what do I tell them?" She asked watching the trees fly by out her window. "Hey guys, you remember that in touch with your emotions Cullen? Yes? Good, I just thought you should know I like playing a good game of tonsil hockey with the guy." Leah mocked, "Oh yeah, I see that going real well."

"Yes Leah, say it just like that. Don't forget to mention under the shirt action," he said back theatrically, picking up some of her sarcastic attitude.

"That's not funny Jasper." She pouted.

"Really? Because I thought it was hilarious."

"You must be going senile." She sneered.

"I'm not the one afraid to tell my family and friends who I'm dating," he replied bitingly.

"Are we dating?" She asked suddenly serious. Jasper paused for the duration of their trip through Port Angeles, all of about a minute at the speed he was going, before answering.

"I think so," he finally answered thoughtfully, "I don't want to see anyone else and I most definitely don't want you with anyone else." He paused a beat before repeating her question, "So are we dating?"

"I guess so," she replied after she took a couple of moments to think it over. Less than five minutes later they were in front of her apartment complex. Slowly, for supernatural beings that is, they exited the car. Inside her apartment she found her couch had not only been cleaned up but also replaced. She threw a questioning look at Jasper.

"I cleaned, but Seth and Jacob found the replacement in Embry's mother's basement," he supplied. The 'speak of the devil and he shall appear' theory was proven true as Seth stumbled out of her bedroom.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in an accusing tone.

"Waiting for you to get home," he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Well I'm home she answered," brother and sister shared a look having a silent conversation before she sighed, "You can stay on the couch."

"Thanks," he answered, "so where were you?"

"Just blowing off some steam," she said rolling her eyes and dragging Jasper toward her room by the hand, entwining her fingers with his.

"Why is Jasper here?" Seth asked as if just registering his presence.

"He gave me a ride home," she continued toward her bedroom with Jasper. Seth's eyes widened.

"Leah?"

"Yes Seth?" she blinked in an annoyed, get on with it kind of fashion.

"Why are you leading Jasper into you're bedroom?"

"My boyfriend and I are going to make out. We haven't seen each other in a few days," she replied brashly, just in front of her bedroom door, in true Leah style.

Seth's booming laughter filled the apartment. When the only response he received was Jasper sliding his arm around Leah's waist as she turned into her bedroom, he stood shocked with his mouth wide open. "Leah," he squeaked. And Leah turned around just in time to see her brother fall on his ass from light headedness. To his credit he didn't pass out. Once she was sure Seth wasn't suffering from an aneurism she made good on her earlier statement taking Jasper into her room and kissing her boyfriend like tomorrow would never come.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I know, I'm the worst updater but if you stone me you won't get to read the two other chapters I have typed up. Thank you so much to L. Clearwater and Stephycats7785 for checking up on me. To all my reviewers, you guys are the best. Even if you hate what I write, tell me I got my first criticism for this story and it made me so happy. I'm wierd like that, so tell me what you think. I promise I'll hear you out and take whatever you say into consideration.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Here Comes the Bride**

Emily and Sam's wedding color scheme was black, red, and white. The guests were supposed to wear those colors, and for once Leah played nice and went along with Emily's color scheme. Then again, it helped that those were her favorite colors. Colors were one thing Leah and Emily never argued about.

Despite how pretentious it may seem to have color restrictions for the guests' attire, the wedding was quite an understated affair. The ceremony took place inside a small, nondenominational church. There were three bridesmaids, Kim, Rachel, and Mia (Emily's sister), who wore red sundresses with black belts and black heels. The groomsmen, Jared, Paul, and Jake, wore simple, black slacks with a black dress shirt and a red tie. The groom wore the same except his tie was white. And finally, the bride wore a tea length, white Jackie O style dress with a thin black belt and white peep toe pumps.

Leah wanted to hate the wedding, but that damn Emily had tricked her into planning part of it and she wasn't about to go hating on herself. Jasper sat beside her as they waited for the ceremony to start, holding her hand and trying to calm her high strung nerves, but even the open connection wasn't doing much good. Something wasn't sitting right with Leah. It wasn't that the only love she had ever known was about to marry her cousin; it wasn't that she blackmailed her alpha to bring a vampire on Quileute land; it wasn't that she had helped Emily write her vows; and it wasn't that she thought she should be the one walking towards Sam in a white dress, because it wasn't her Sam getting married today. This was Emily's Sam and the two men were entirely different.

The thing nagging Leah was that today she would finally have to say goodbye to her Sam and he wasn't even here to let go of. Instead she looked at the shell her man had once occupied that was now inhabited by a completely different man. She was angry, frustrated, saddened, torn, and million other things. How do you say goodbye to someone who left a lifetime ago and never returned? If it were at all possible, Jasper would have a headache from all the emotions he was picking up from her. After all, if anyone could give a vampire a headache it would be Leah Clearwater.

Suddenly the music started and Leah braced herself, because the next hour would be nothing short of painful. And yet, the pain never came. She watched Emily make her way toward her Sam. There was no pain. She listened to their vows. There was no anguish. She looked to Jasper for an explanation, but he looked as confused as she felt. This astounding numbness was not his power but her own mind's work. For a few more blissful moments Leah truly believed she could be a bigger, more accepting person, and then the priest announced the couple man and wife.

True, unadulterated grief came over Leah. Every ounce of innocence she had was wrapped in Sam Uley. Her love and heart were no longer his but there was something he had of hers that she constantly failed to get back, her faith in a better tomorrow and the belief in happily ever after. Every memory she had of those two things went side by side with Sam. With Sam she had been a carefree girl who had the perfect life all mapped out, then Sam broke up with her and she lost her first love and her best friend. From there her world entered a never ending downward spiral- she became a freak among monsters, gave her father a heart attack and finally humanity deemed her unworthy of bringing future generations into the world. Her last days with Sam were the last time she felt whole and safe and happy.

And now he had a wife. He was truly gone and there truly was no hope he would ever come back. He had left and taken any hope she had of getting her childlike innocence back with him.

Jasper felt the weight of her despair hit him and felt as if he aged a thousand years in less than a minute, but Leah's appearance was quite different from how she felt. Tears rolled down her beautiful face, but a huge smile made them appear as happy tears for the couple as they descended down the aisle.

As the church cleared out Leah and Jasper remained. This little church didn't symbolize the happy joining of two souls. Leah couldn't remember ever attending a Sunday service in her life but every funeral she had ever gone to was in this church. The last time she had set foot in this church was at her father's funeral. She couldn't recall crying at the service and as far as she knew neither had her mother or Seth. All their tears were shed behind closed doors.

Today was another funeral as far as she was concerned, only this funeral was for herself, her former self that is. Today was the day she buried the girl she had once been along with the future she had hoped to achieve. The tears she had shed earlier crossed her mind and she pondered how selfish she was crying at her own funeral but not her father's.

"Jasper, what would you say if I told you I just died?" Leah asked somberly.

"I'd ask who taught you the concept of death," he replied in the same dry tone he used whenever trying to avoid her emotions.

"Wha-Why?" she stuttered, shocked at his blatant disregard for her feelings. Some empath he was.

"You're very much alive Leah, too much so sometimes." His comment took her off guard. Her life was pretty boring, no grand adventures, well minus the whole morphing into a giant wolf and being friends with the most sensitive shiny leech in all the land. Even in the worst moments of her life Leah found the will to be sarcastic, even if only to herself. "You're breathing, you're heart is beating, and I've never picked up emotions from a corpse."

"I didn't mean in a literal sense you dipshit," she scowled.

"I know what you meant Leah," he said rising and approaching the altar in a surprisingly human need to move around. The mood made sitting still torture.

"Then what are you getting at exactly? Do you think it's entertaining I'm never going to live the life I was supposed to?" she hissed from her pew in the middle of the church. Jasper turned sharply in front of the first pew to face her.

"Once upon a time," he answered.

"In a far away land," Leah finished, "Goddammit, Jasper would you cut the cheesy, fortune cookie bullshit?"

"Would you stop being melodramatic?"

"Excuse me?" she asked in disbelief as he continued his slow pace to the altar of the church.

"Leah, you're an emotionally driven person. More so than just about anyone I've ever met. What you're feeling rules you and that makes you the farthest from dead of anyone I know. Vampires live on the outskirts of death as emotion becomes more and more meaningless. You are alive, broken maybe, but alive nonetheless. So please stop these suicidal thoughts, they aren't good for you," his voice preached from the communion post.

"I had no idea you took after Carlisle's preacher man ways," she said sarcastically, unable to continue her 'melodrama' as he called it after the impassioned speech, "You know, for having the emotional equivalent of a psych degree for a power you aren't much of a listener."

"I have my PhD in Counseling and Clinical Psychology and after listening to you and actually feeling your emotions for years I feel confident in my evaluation," Jasper said with a dramatic, unnecessary sigh.

"Jesus, Freud anything else?" she asked, incredulous and sarcastic at the same time.

"Just that if this is indeed a funeral, as you say, it's time we get to the wake," his lecherous grin shocking Leah even further.

"Huh?" was her elegant response.

"It's alright to be depressed and mourn, Leah," he continued professionally but the grin still remained on his face as if to contradict his serious tone, "but there's a process to these things, a way to let go, so let's go to that big party across the street and celebrate your wake."

"Okay?" she responded utterly confused.

And that is how Leah found herself at the reception of Mr. and Mrs. Sam Uley. The demons of her own personal hell, whose party this happened to be, couldn't have dragged her here, but apparently Jasper could. She sat at the open bar taking shots of Jose Cuervo as Jasper sat next to her chatting with her mother, Sue. Attempting to get drunk with a shape-shifter's body temperature was not working out for Leah and these two weren't making it any easier as they discussed her as if she weren't sitting right next to them.

"I think it's good for Leah to have been here to see this herself. I think it will help her in her journey to let go of the past. What do you think Jasper?" Sue asked in the intimidating Mom-tone she used whenever discussing her children's wellbeing.

"I agree-"

"You two are aware I'm sitting right here, right?" Leah asked indignantly.

"Of course we are Lee, your sullen demeanor and continuous antisocial behavior is in fact what sparked our conversation," Sue answered her daughter sternly. Behind her Jasper smirked at Leah and nodded his head in an agreeing manner. If it wasn't for the slight buzz Leah was riding after five shots in as many seconds she very well may have attacked the bobble headed vamp. Despite her composure Jasper felt the familiar anger hit him and stopped his subtle teasing.

"Speaking of socialization Edward wanted me to ask you if the council had come to a decision of whether or not Nessie could start making the trip to La Push herself for the weekly wolf-girls lunch," Jasper changed the subject hoping to placate Leah.

"Actually I've been meaning to get back to him, just with the council helping with the wedding and all things have been kind of hectic. There will be a meeting to address the subject and formally inform your family, but unofficially we have come to a decision," Sue paused taking a sip of her Champaign and her feeling of discomfort turned a knot in Jasper's stomach. He had a hunch the following news would hurt his beloved niece and the sneer that overcame Leah's face did nothing to assure him.

"Go ahead Mom, tell him what the council has decided," Leah jeered as she continued her mission to intoxication having moved on to a new bottle.

"Leah," her mother warned, then turned to Jasper, "I don't know if this is the appropriate time to discuss this. It would probably be best if we waited for the meeting." Jasper gave a small, polite smile to Sue as she was called away but never had he wanted to slap a woman the way he did right then.

"Frustrating isn't she?" Leah said giving up on the illusion of a glass and taking a swig straight from the bottle.

"I always took your mother to be a sincere, honest woman," Jasper shook his head.

"She is, really she shouldn't have warned you at all but she actually likes you for some insane reason. That was her way of warning you without breaking tribal law that Nessie isn't getting full approval. As a council member she can't disclose rulings made by the council before they are officially announced by an entire united council," Leah explained defensively on her mother's behalf.

"Ah," Jasper murmured noncommittally, he hated to be the one to break the bad news to his family. "Wait how do you know what they decided then?" he asked, suddenly remembering Leah's comment to her mother.

"Sam, as acting chief, attends every meeting and he of course doesn't keep anything from his dearest Emily who in turn tells me anything she thinks will 'help bridge the gap' as she calls it" Leah mocked making dramatic faces and over the top air quotes. She may just succeed in her mission yet. The warm, tingling behind her cheeks and swoosh between her ears she hadn't felt since the day she first phased were making their way through her body as she emptied the remaining contents of liquor from the bottle she held. Feeling her goal within a hair's-breadth she quickly opened another bottle and took a drink that emptied a quarter of it. Jasper felt light as he took in Leah's new feeling. She stood, swaying the slightest bit, and relieved the bottle of another equally large swig.

"I don't suppose you'd tell me what they decided," he asked trying to remain serious as a large grin overtook his face without his permission.

"No, of course not silly," Leah cooed tapping his nose and officially decided she was drunk which caused an uncharacteristically giddy feeling to come over her. Too entertained by her current state to dwell on Nessie's dilemma, he chuckled which caused her to giggle. They were soon approached by a timid Emily who tapped Leah lightly on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Leah thank you so much for coming it means the world to me," Emily said awkwardly reaching out for a nervous hug which she expected to be rejected.

"Emmy Wimmy! You're married!" Leah sang throwing her arms around her cousin and they would have both tumbled over if Jasper hadn't of caught them. "I can't believe it," she mumbled into a bewildered Emily's hair. But before Emily could respond, Leah gasped, pulling back and shaking her finger in Emily's face, "But bad, Emmy, bad! You broke girl code." Taking in the exchange from across the room Sam made his way toward them as they drew more attention.

"Leah you're making a scene, calm down," he commanded as he approached.

"She's fine Sam," Emily said still shocked by what was the nicest she had been treated by Leah in years.

"Humph! You," Leah rolled her eyes.

"Cool it on the booze Leah," he said reaching for her bottle. She glared and slapped his hand away from her liquid courage.

"You know Emily, you're not going to have much of a honeymoon if you don't get your husband out of my face," Leah threatened, sobering slightly in a way only Sam's presence could cause. The newlyweds retreated and surprisingly so did Leah's souring attitude. With another pull from her Cuervo she was back to contentedly swaying and giggling for reasons unknown. Soon the married couple was off to catch their flight and Leah even stood to catch the bouquet. It hit her and she let it fall as two giggling women dived for it. The party continued and all was well until Paul took over as DJ. After a few songs he suddenly changed it up.

"This one goes out to you Lees," either he had been drinking more heavily than herself or he had a death wish Leah wasn't sure which. The twang of 'I've Got Friends in Low Places' filled the hall. A few danced contentedly but the smarter members of the party waited for Paul's decapitation. What they didn't account for was Leah's love of the song and her lowered inhibitions. She simply rolled her eyes and gave him the finger.

"Care to dance, Leah?" Jasper asked holding out his hand. The few still watching were shocked as she took it and let him lead her to the dance floor. The danced what could probably be their anthem smoothly and even started singing to the chorus. They laughed and swayed and soon their mood had the entire crowd out on the dance floor and singing.

"Leah?" Jasper whispered as he turned her under his arm and pulled her back in.

"Yes smelly?" she laughed after getting too close to his neck where his odor was especially noticeable.

"What was the council's decision about Ness?" She studied him for a moment as they moved around the other dancing fools.

"They said no to her coming on Quileute land unaccompanied," Leah sighed and Jasper frowned, "but they did amend some of her restrictions." She continued just before he hung his head.

"What did they amend?" he asked hopeful he wouldn't have see Ness hurt too badly when he told her.

"So long as she is accompanied by a wolf, any wolf not just Jake, she can come on our land" Leah answered as the song ended. "My mom and Billy fought really hard for that. My mom actually threatened to blackmail-"she stopped short, suddenly realizing how many people were near. "Let's talk about this outside," she said leading the way. "Anyways, my mom pulled some strings and Nessie can also spend the night so long as it is arranged ahead of time," Leah finished when they had made their way around the building towards his car.

"I didn't know your mom was so fond of Nessie," Jasper said curiously.

"She's not really, but Seth guilted her into it." She said shiftily. Jasper's eyes went wide as saucers as he stood astounded in front of his car.

"You guilted her into it, didn't you? But why? You don't even like her. You still call her the demon spawn," he all but sputtered.

"If anyone finds out, even Edward, I will burn you appendages. Understand?" Leah growled. "And I didn't guilt her into anything, Mom asked my opinion and I said the kid wasn't a threat and had good control."

"You stood up for her?" He asked even more shocked than before.

"Oh shut your pie hole and go home. And I'm serious about burning off ALL of your appendages if people find out," she threatened.

"Okay Leah," he said lowering himself into the driver's seat and starting the engine.

"Hey Jasper?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" he asked as she shut his door.

"Thanks for today," she said even more lowly through the barrier.

"Anytime, Leah," he answered driving off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Trick or Treat**

For once Leah had the day off, no patrol and no work, and she was spending it the best way she could think of. Sprawled out on the couch in front of the TV, lying across her boyfriend's chest with one leg hitched in between both of his. Reruns of Home Improvement were on all day as some sort of Super Tuesday Marathon. Jasper found the comedy to be overly cheesy with a repetitive plot but it made Leah happy, so he settled for watching her face light up with each punch line and letting the euphoria of her contentment sink into him. A feeling of longing laced her joy during one particular episode with a Halloween theme. The longing was reminiscent and while her smile didn't change her eyes said her mind was somewhere else.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" he asked in a soft rumble making their chests vibrate against one another.

"Nothing. I was just remembering what a big deal Halloween used to be when I was a kid. My dad loved it. It was a huge deal growing up."

For Leah, Halloween was akin to a religious experience. During Leah and Seth's childhood, the Clearwater house was the house to be on Halloween. Harry and Sue went all out. The warm, loving home was converted into a full fledged haunted house, the family's costumes were elaborate, and they always had the best candy. Halloween was a worshiped and respected holiday for the Clearwaters, the children especially.

"Used to?" Jasper asked softly pulling Leah out of her memories.

"Like I said it was really my dad's thing. After he died-" She stopped herself afraid to get too emotional, "And besides I get to be a monster every day of the year what's the point of dressing up like one?"

Halloween was never the same for the Clearwaters after Harry died. There was no one insisting on the ritual family chore of pulling the decorations out of the attic; there was no big, bad monster to greet trick-or-treaters; Seth and Leah didn't get dressed up; and Sue skipped the holiday all together.

"You know, I've never celebrated Halloween." Jasper offered after several moments of silence.

"How's that even possible?" It was equivalent telling a comedian you'd never laughed before. The concept was inconceivable.

Halloween went mostly unacknowledged in the Cullen household. A couple of the more serious members of the vampire family (*cough*, Edward, *cough*) even found it to be reckless for humans to celebrate the holiday when taking into account reports of poisoned candy and the ease with which the real supernatural creatures could blend in.

"I don't know I just never had the opportunity or desire I suppose. I've been a vampire since the holiday gained popularity, so I never had any use for the candy."

"It's not just the candy, it's the experience. It's parties and haunted houses," she moved over him straddling his lap, "It's getting to be someone completely different. Skanky and conservative equally acceptable," her fingers trailed in undecipherable patterns up and down his chest, "It's egging the garage of the douche who called you four-eyes all through junior high."

"You wore glasses?" his smirk was so sexy it almost took away the desire to hit him. Almost being the key word. The slap of her palm hitting his marble chest could be heard echoing throughout the apartment as she cradled her hand to her chest hoping she hadn't broken anything.

"So not the point," she huffed scrunching up her nose in a way that made her look absolutely adorable. Not that he would ever tell her that, because if he did she would never do it again.

"You're right, you said something about skanky costumes. Let's talk about that some more," he eyed her curves running his hands down her ribcage and placing them on her delicious hips.

"Some southern gentleman you are," she scoffed but smiled deviously as she leaned down leaving a trail of kisses along his jaw.

"So do you think you'd like to celebrate Halloween with me this year?" Jasper asked rolling them so he laid over her between her legs.

"I know it's stupid since I get to be the Big, Bad Wolf all year, but I kind of miss dressing up and making a big deal out of it."

"Is that a yes?" he asked placing a cool kiss on her cheek.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I could talk to my family. I'm sure we could work something out. Maybe turn the house into a haunted house and throw a party." His eyes sparked and Leah could swear he was down right excited by the prospect.

"Jasper, Halloween is in five days. There isn't enough time to do all that." She said cautiously, afraid to burst his bubble.

"Have you met my family? You worry about getting your pack there and we'll take care of the rest." He smiled with a note of finality.

"I don't know Jasper…" she trailed off nervously not sure about celebrating her beloved holiday again.

"Please Leah." He just looked so hopeful. She was going soft and it bugged her to no end but she couldn't say no when he asked like that. Well she could, but she really didn't want to.

"Alright," she relented.

By the end of the week the cliché that vampires live in crypts was true. The Cullens were living in a full blown haunted house. All the Cullens had gotten into the swing of things, even Edward after seeing how happy it made Nessie and Bella.

Fake cob webs hung in every dark corner, doors squeaked and groaned, and as a joke Emmett had put a couple of coffins in the living room. The loud music could be heard from nearly a mile away. The party was in full swing, and it was hard to choose a favorite costume. Seth was little red ridding hood. Embry, Quil, and surprisingly Emmett were the three little pigs. Jake, brimming with originality (please note the sarcasm), was the big, bad wolf. And what self respecting big bad wolf didn't have a huntsman chasing him around? You'd think Edward or even Bella would have reserved the role of hunting their future son-in-law, but in fact Nessie, now Jake's girlfriend, took the part in full lumberjack gear complete with an axe. Rosalie, Alice, and Bella played Charlie's Angles. Nathan, Alice's new husband, played Bosley. Edward claimed he was Charlie, but really he just didn't want to have to dress as ridiculously as the rest of his family. Not that he was complaining about Bella's current outfit. Carlisle and Esme were doctor and nurse. Carlisle was the nurse. Don't get any funny ideas now, he wore proper scrubs not some silly dress.

Jasper didn't know what he was. Leah had dropped off his costume and told him she'd be back later. He was adorned in a coonskin cap, dark tattered pants, a camouflage muscle T, and a fur vest held closed by the strap of the bow and arrow kit on his back. He was pretty sure she was playing some sort of elaborate practical joke on him but he wore it anyway. The party took guesses as to what he was dressed as, thinking that he was holding out on them but in truth he knew no more than they did. Then Leah walked through the door and he grew less concerned about his costume and more consumed with ogling her. Her dress clung to her body like a second skin. The green material was fringed at the sleeves and bottom of her dress which stopped mid thigh and green tights continued down her toned legs. She wore brown ankle boots and a pointy green hat with a red feather sticking out of it. Emmett let out a loud whistle and suddenly everyone was staring as she approached Jasper.

It was the first time they had been out as a couple and it was a little nerve wracking.

"Woo, looking good Clearwater," Embry cat called.

"Shut it that's my sister," Seth said slapping Embry upside the head.

"You're sister is hot," Emmett added earning his own smack from his wife.

"Not as hot as you babe," he amended.

Slowly everyone went back to doing whatever they were doing before Leah made her entrance.

"Sorry I'm late. I couldn't find my damn boots," she whispered in Jasper's ear, her lips brushing the lobe playfully. He moaned softly in return and she smirked with a sense of victory, "So how long did it take you to figure out what your costume was?"

"I'm still not quite sure," he responded, his eyes not leaving her costume.

"Well, how about I give you a hint?" She asked playfully, running her fingertips down his biceps. His eye contact finally returned and he gave a slight nod. "Okay let me think, oh I know! 'I'll think of a mermaid lagoon under a magic moon. I'll think I'm in a pirate's cave. I think I'll be an Indian Brave.' That help you any?"

"Not in the least," he said dryly earning a throaty chuckle from Leah. His fingers traced circles into the clingy material around her waist as they slowly started drifting away from the party.

"Mr. Crocodile, do you like cod fish?" she asked as Jasper pushed her through the swinging doors of the dining room. She gasped excitedly as he backed her into the closest wall. "I do believe in fairies," she said giving another hint.

"Leah, hon', you're crazy." His hands settled trapping her between him and the wall, one rested on her hip the other on the wall beside her head.

"Says the guy who has apparently never seen the greatest cartoon movie of all time," she responded disbelievingly quirking her eyebrow.

"What a crime I've committed," he said smirking at her melodramatic reaction while nuzzling her cheek. He growled softly as he felt her arousal rise.

"You have n-no idea," she stuttered, struggling not to throw him on the dining room table and straddle him, but in her current state of lust that would lead to unchartered territory so she restrained herself.

"Maybe you should punish me," he grinned cheekily. Normally she would scoff at anyone who tried to pull off anything so cheesy, but God this man was sexy. Her train of thought was cut short as his lips explored her collar bone. His icy lips had a melting feeling against her sizzling skin, like rain on a fire. It was raw and primal, almost like a balancing of the elements. She muffled a deep, rolling sound trying to escape her when his tongue replaced his lips.

"Jas-," she started, intending to suggest they rejoin party, before his hands found her breasts, "Oh God…that feels so good," she mumbled as his fingers traced her nipple outside of the thin material of her dress and bra. He let out a low, sensual growl as her fingernails softly scraped his scalp and she pulled his lips to hers.

Just as quickly as they had forgotten the party they were reminded of it as two pink clad, pig ear wearing idiots crashed through the swinging doors followed by the most muscular Little Red Riding Hood ever seen. Startled, the groping couple jumped apart like two teenagers caught in the act. Luckily Seth, Emmet, and Embry were too involved in their wrestling match to pay much attention to Jasper and Leah. Too shocked to do much else, they watched the three men try to pin each other.

"Hey Leah count us down at 10 would ya?" Seth asked, only just noticing his sister's presence after squirming free from a headlock.

"What the hell are you idiots doing?!" No one answered Leah, but soon Jacob, Edward, and Carlisle entered the room trying to move the match outside. Eventually they succeeded and the whole party followed to watch. Leah considered asking how this had all started, but what did it matter? This was how anything involving the pack or Emmett ended. Soon the boys were tagging partners to fight in their place as they recovered from this kick or that punch. Jasper fidgeted beside Leah.

"You want to join them don't you?" she asked rolling her eyes. He gave her his best pretty please face before she sighed, "Go ahead." Leah watched on as Jasper was tagged in by Emmett. His movements were smooth and graceful. Soon she was cheering him on and beaming with pride as he pinned Edward down. The fight was eventually settled with Jasper and Seth jointly taking Emmett down. Leah smiled at the pair, rolling her eyes affectionately and thinking Halloween most definitely still reigned as her favorite holiday.

"Clever costumes Leah," Edward said from her side.

"Thanks I figured since we weren't ever gonna grow up we may as well embrace it," she smiled.

"I know," he said lightly tapping his temple.

"You're such a creeper Eddie," she said still grinning.

"You don't really think that Peter," he knowingly smirked as she made a silly face.

"Peter?" Jasper asked finally returning to Leah's side.

"Peter Pan," Leah answered pointing at herself.

Jasper's smile slowly turned into a confused face as Edward chuckled, "I better not be Tinkerbell," he scowled toward Leah.

"You're a Lost Boy, you big baby" Leah replied sarcastically, but she quickly lightened the mood kissing him on the cheek. He was just too cute when he pouted.

"God, for as sarcastic as you two are to each other, your thoughts are disgustingly mushy," Edward squirmed walking away as Leah and Jasper began to kiss again.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** First off I'd like to thank Bloody Vyvyan and dedicate this chapter to her. She came up with the idea for it and I shamelessly used her pen name without asking for a big part of the chapter. I hope I did your idea justice Vyvyan and I really hope you don't mind that I used your pen name in the story without your permission.

Secondly, I wrote a one-shot called **"Molly Ringwald and Her Cast Iron Skillet"** I wanted to ask everyone to read. Please check it out and let me know what you think of it. I'd really appreciate it :D

**Thanks! Please read and review.**

* * *

**Bloody Vyvyan**

Leah really couldn't help but think she should have seen this coming and cursed herself for not being more prepared. She just had to open her mouth in front of Jasper. She could have just ignored the flyer, but no she had to go so far as to not only acknowledge it but actually tell him she liked the band, which of course led Jasper to remind her they hadn't been on an actual date yet and it was nearly a year into their relationship. And so here she was rifling through her closet on a Friday night when she should have been ignoring some new TV movie of the week while naked under her boyfriend.

It's not that Leah didn't want to go out with Jasper, it's just as far as she was concerned they could have a lot more fun staying in and doing naughty things to each other on her couch. Instead she had to figure out what to wear, something she usually wasn't concerned with. She still normally wouldn't be concerned with her clothing considering she was going to The Bar, the actual name of where the concert was being held, where the two looks women donned were slutty and grungy. But, okay, maybe she wanted to taunt Jasper just a tiny bit for swaying from their plans on the couch. The problem was _Bloody Vyvyan_ wasn't the kind of band that performed in arenas and parks or even coffee houses and bar mitzvahs. They were a metal garage band with howling lyrics that stayed true to their anti-censoring attitudes and rebellious roots minus the occasional punk influence. Unfortunately slutty grunge was not what got Jasper turned on. Don't get the wrong idea he could enjoy a scantily clad woman, he just preferred them a little more clean-cut.

It was a difficult task combining Jaspers tastes with the regular attire of a _Bloody Vyvyan_ concert but not entirely impossible. After some poking and prodding around and a couple of calls and things borrowed from Rachel Black she was ready to go. The borrowed, surprisingly modest for what it was, gold corset met her creased black jean shorts that didn't quite reach mid-thigh but what really was gonna knock him on his ass were the thigh high black boots she had borrowed from Rachel as well. There was a 6 inch strip of skin between her shorts and boots that showed off just enough defined muscle to let anyone looking know it wasn't the boots that made her legs look hot. She finished her outfit with black and gold bangles and gold dangly earrings. She skipped her make-up entirely and left her chin length asymmetrical bob straight. She wished he had a heartbeat so she could hear it stop and stutter when he looked at her, but at least she didn't have to wait long to see his reaction as he was there not half an hour after she was ready.

She opened the door for him as he went to knock and he simply gaped. He wore a white t-shirt, jeans, and a leather jacket with a pair of combat boots she got him a few years back for Christmas as a joke. She could tell it was the first time he had actually worn them as they shined up at her. It was cute like a gangly puppy that hadn't quite grown into his paws. Like he was trying, even almost there, but still didn't fit. Jasper looked hot but entirely too put together.

Snapping out of it, Jasper muttered a low, strangled, "Fuck," before pulling her to him and kissing her. Leah responded in kind using the situation to her advantage as he backed her through the doorway of her apartment for some privacy. She kicked and stepped on his boots and made sure to wrinkle and rumple his shirt and jacket. Not understanding her actions he tried to pull back but gave up when she thrust her tongue between his lips. She finally pulled away and her swollen lips made his pants a little tighter.

"That's better," she smiled, mussing his hair slightly.

"Glad you approve," he smirked, straightening his jacket. The ride to The Bar was filled with sexual tension and inappropriate touches that left them both unsatisfied.

They had to park two blocks away from The Bar and the walk wasn't much different from the car ride. They could hear the distorted beats and rough, haunted voice screaming into the mic as she told her druggy father the anger he created in her would no longer control her.

The line to get in was relatively short; thank God, because the woman in front of them wore an overwhelming perfume that wasn't pleasant for anyone much less those with extra sensitive senses. The cigarette odor permeating from the dark inside was a welcome relief as she disappeared through the doors.

"ID," the gruff bouncer barked. He was built like one of those UFC fighters, had the strong face that was all angles and cleft chin you expected to see on a superhero, and he towered over even the lankiest grunge worshiper at 6'10." He inspected their IDs before looking up.

"Leah?" he asked with familiarity. Leah stared at him for a moment squinting slightly before her eyes lit with recognition.

"No!" she exclaimed, "Aaron? That's just not possible; you can't be that scrawny, little freshman I had to pull out of his locker more than once."

Aaron laughed far too lightly for someone of his size, "Yep, that's me."

"God I know people change but damn," she said looking him up and down quickly. It was an incredulous up and down, not at all flirtatious as anyone with eyes could very well see. That didn't stop Jasper from feeling an instant surge of possessiveness.

"Right back at you, you look even more beautiful than you used to," Aaron said earnestly and it was nothing more than a fact in Aaron's eyes, not a pass at her; but Jasper had to focus all his restraint on not growling at the walking, talking, and breathing gym ad.

"Jasper," he said sticking his hand out and wrapping his other arm around Leah. Aaron took it and shivered. Jasper may have squeezed a little harder than necessary and he maybe, just might have used his ability to put a little bit of fear into the friendly bouncer.

"I'm Aaron. Damn you're cold, sorry to hold you up. You guys go on in." Aaron said uncomfortably, ushering them through the door.

The already loud music amplified a few times over as they entered and the heavy bass vibrated through their bodies. Leah moved closer to Jasper as they walked into the middle of the heated crowd of listeners and pressed her back into his chest when they settled into one spot. They lingered on the edge of the crowed to get far enough away from the mosh pit to have to worry about getting pulled in or Leah getting so hot that not even her forever cooled boyfriend would not help.

"We're you jealous out there with Aaron?" Leah asked turning her head toward him so she could make sure he heard. He would have even without her turning.

"Yes," he growled still looking at the stage where the singer was throwing the pieces of a smashed guitar into the audience as she continued to yell about the travesty of indifference toward abused women.

"Why," she asked, slightly astounded.

"He was acting way too familiar with you for my liking," Jasper answered honestly.

"That's bullshit," Leah admonished.

"Then why the hell were you so happy to see him?" Jasper snapped.

"He's an old friend," she answered shortly turning her attention back to _Bloody Vyvyan_.

"That's all?" Jasper pushed.

"That's all," Leah responded flatly. If he weren't the only thing keeping her from combusting in the sizzling heat she would have yanked her body from his. In apology Jasper wrapped his arms around her waist from behind bringing her in even closer so her behind pressed into his groin.

"I'm sorry," he whispered letting the fingers of one hand dip into her shorts. She released a breath she'd been holding excitedly as she felt his curios hand continue its journey downward. His fingers slid along her slit and she hid her face in his neck.

"I love the smell of your arousal," Jasper huffed using the hand in her shorts to pull her more tightly against him so she could feel his hard-on perfectly outlined against her.

"Jasper," she whined biting on the collar of his jacket. A finger entered her as his thumb rubbed against her clit and she rolled her hips. A second finger joined the first and she released shouting along with Vyvyan as his other hand skillfully teased her nipple through the corset. Jasper held her, continuing the actions through her orgasm.

"I need you now," Leah panted after recovering.

"The car," he groaned kissing from her ear down her jaw.

"Too far," she grunted pulling him into a hallway and broke a lock to a door that said employees only. After sliding her shorts off, she slid her hand into his pants teasing slightly by not letting him undo his pants. Her hand was traveling up and down his length deliberately too slow; that combined with the confines of his jeans earned her an excruciating whimper.

Having had enough, Jasper lifted her by the thighs, wrapped her legs around him, and pushed her into the door to serve as the now missing lock. She made quick work of his button and zipper and pushed his pants down his hips simultaneously freeing his member. His tip teased her opening for only a second before he entered her. She gripped his shoulders and used her own shoulders against the door to propel herself fully down on to him. They worked together in a furious and boisterous pace. He was close but refused to let himself go without her releasing at least one more time. He gripped her ass tighter with one hand as the other found the sensitive nub close to where they were joined and his mouth teased her exposed cleavage. They came together, a tangled mess of limbs and moans. They enjoyed the after before he slowly withdrew and set her down.

After they redressed, Jasper led the way back into the crowd. Leah resumed her former position with her back plastered to his chest. Jasper crossed his arms around her waist settling each hand on the opposite hip. They lost themselves as one in the crowd and provocative lyrics about a thirteen year old giving her first blow job. The heavy, grinding guitar drowned out the singer slowly amping up for his big solo.

Leah put her hands over Jasper's on her hips. The guitarist began his assertive piece and sent the riled up crowd into a frenzy as they began a new mosh pit. Jasper pulled Leah in closer to himself and took a couple of steps back. Smiling, she unwrapped herself from him and took his hand moving through the people out the door. They got into the car quietly and calmly but by the time they reached Forks they were ready for round two.

"So admit it, you had fun tonight," Jasper prodded as he held her car door open.

"Maybe a little," Leah teased putting her hand in his front pocket to retrieve the keys he was holding for her. They had no more made it through the door when they jumped each other. Hours later they lay sprawled across Leah's unmade bed opposite each other with nothing on between them but Leah's boots. She kicked her leg out over his chest in a silent demand for him to remove the boot. Obeying, he unzipped it kissing his way down her leg before taking it off her foot and then repeating the action with her other leg.

"We should go out more often if I get to see you in those," he said settling next to her.

"They're Rachel's," she chuckled tiredly, "I'm returning them tomorrow."

He pouted before declaring, "I'll get you your own pair."

"Deal," Leah murmured as she found sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading **PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
